One Step at a Time
by XxAllenNlavixX
Summary: Nanimori High School is in need of a new Principal and in comes Hibari. He plans to rule Nanimori with an iron fist, starting with the famous skip-class student Dame-Tsuna. But is Tsuna really Dame-Tsuna? What secrets is he hiding?
1. Step One: Prologue

**Uh...I hope you all enjoy? Depending on the response to this story, I'll either update regularly or once in a long while...yeah:) Hopefully you give it a chance 'cause this is just the beginning! **

**Review are appreciated!XD**

_**One step at a Time**_

_**Step 1: Prologue**_

_**~AllenNlavi~**_

_**0**_

_**0**_

_**0**_

Nanimori High school was once known by outsiders as a normal, if not slightly sub par school.

Normal classes.

Normal students.

Just an overwhelming amount a normal.

The days went by steadily, though slightly monotonous at times, but that was normal for a high school, right?

The same went for discipline. What normal High school student didn't break a rule or two now and again? Nothing too extreme. Sleeping during class? You'd see it all the time. Tardy? That was expected.

High School hierarchy was just like any other schools too. The nerds herded together, safety in numbers their main priority.

Popular girls talked about everyone, thinking they where somehow better than the rest and painted their faces with makeup, like their true faces were too ugly to be seen without that heavy gunk.

Ah. The cocky athletes as well. The stuck together, thinking they where god's gift because they could catch a ball or hit something really hard. Amazing really.

So yes, High School was High School.

That is until _he_ came.

At the mere mention of _his _name, students would cringe in fear. Everyone learned the sound of _his_ footsteps so as to run in the opposite direction when they heard the ominous _clap_ of expensive leather shoes in the halls.

_He, _being Hibari Kyoya, Nanimori's newest Principal, little boys and girls nightmares personified in one sickeningly handsome package.

At first girl's had swarmed, drawn by the mysterious and handsome new man. They all looked at him with doting eyes and swooned when his coal eyes met theirs.

Then he opened his mouth.

"_I'll bite you all to death." _

As young lasses in 'love', _bite to death, _took on a slightly delusional meaning.

When one daring girl actually tried to _touch_ Hibari Kyoya, they all found out its real meaning.

Suffice to say, the number of his admires decreased drastically.

From that day on, the student body learned that not only did Hibari Kyoya not care if you were female or not, his new policy was created.

_'You break a rule, I break a bone.'_

Or more accurately-

_'You break a rule, I break** many** bones.'_

And if someone actually caught that man's eye?

_**We're about to find out.**_

**0**

**0**

**0**

**This was just the prologue...hopefully you like it! Review!**

**~AllenNlavi~**


	2. Step Two

**This is my first Hitman Reborn story, so I'm a bit nervous. The characters might by OOC, but I'll try not to. Please be understanding T.T Crap, I'm making myself nervous...hehe...******

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I love to hear from you all in Reviews! If you have a suggestion for my story, I'd be more than happy to look at it and try new things. Input is welcome...after all, not everyone thinks the same way and an awesome idea my reader has may be something that never crossed my mind! XD******

**A few things first...******

**Ages-****  
****Hibari-24****  
****Tsuna-17****  
****Reborn-26****  
****Yamamoto-17****  
****Gokudara-17****  
****Ryohei-18****  
****Mukuro-18****  
****Dino-25******

**More people later on^.^******

**Summary- Nanimori High School is in need of a new Principal and in comes Hibari. He plans to rule Nanimori with an iron fist, starting with the famous skip-class student Dame-Tsuna. But is Tsuna really Dame-Tsuna? Hibari sees it-flashes of something in those caramel orbs when everyone else seems to take Tsuna at face value. What secrets are Tsuna hiding? A string of events bring both student and Principal closer and the beginnings of love form. Will the secret Tsuna is hiding destroy them? ******

**Better than it sounds...hopefully...yeah...**

**One Step at a Time**

**Step 2**

**~AllenNlavi~**

**0**

**0**

**0**

The atmosphere of the small office was heavy with tension and something that was a little too close to blood lust for his taste. Principal of Nanimori High nervously patted his balding forehead with a handkerchief, beady eyes darting to and fro, anywhere but that imposing figure standing-_no towering_- over his desk like a malevolent being.

Hah, malevolent being? Understatement.

Quickly, less he lose the shattered remains of his courage, his eyes ran over the man standing before him in a quick, assessing survey.

The man in front of him was tall, way taller than he was, with broad shoulders and an intimidating stance that probably sent grown men crying for their mommies.

_Like he would doing if he wasn't trapped behind his desk..._

The man was dressed impeccably in a black suit and silky purple dress shirt that made him feel utterly self conscious about his own cheap and rumpled suit. The man's hair was jet black and falling over his forehead and into his eyes that were-

The was_ glowering_ at him!

His head snapped down like a scolded child and landed on the resume on his desk.

Hibari Kyoya.

This man wanted to fill his chair as principle?

He looked like someone in the Mafia!

He must have been staring at the desk for longer than he thought because the air in the room thickened and a voice cold enough to freeze hell spoke-

"Is there a problem?"

Yes, if he thought the man's appearance was intimidating, his voice almost made him piss himself.

He cleared his throat and tried not to cry at the injustice of it all.

Why did he have to interview potential replacements again?

"Uh, no, I'm sorry. Everything looks perfectly in order, Hibari-san." He reassured and he was telling the truth. Hibari Kyoya was the best candidate, but the only thing was...

Could he really inflict this devil-man upon the school body?

Already narrow eyes narrowed further.  
_  
__"And?"_

_And nothing..._

The principal-now former principal- gulped loudly and shook his head frantically.

"Of course not! The job is yours!"

Sorry kids, you're on your own.

To even think about denying anything to Hibari Kyoya was the same thing as signing your own death sentence. Not exactly a smart move to make.

He pushed his glasses up his nose with a trembling finger and tried to smile despite the fact we was practically wetting himself.

"Y-you're hired Hibari-san..." He stuttered, his fingers visibly shaking as he signed the contract that rested on his desk.

Somehow, it felt as though he had just signed his soul over to the devil himself.

Or more accurately, he felt as though he had sold those innocent kids into a fate worse than death itself.

But surely Hibari Kyoya wasn't as bad as he seemed to be, right? No one could possess that much killer intent or whatever the hell he was exuding in mass amounts...

_Except a serial killer_, a traitorous part of his mind whispered.

No, he was just making himself unnecessarily nervous. Looks could be deceiving after all! Yes, that's right. He didn't need to feel guilty, like he was leading a bunch of little piggies to a butcher. Hibari-san was probably the type to knit and was like a big teddy bear underneath all that scary...

"Remove yourself from that seat immediately." Hibari said coldly, obvious disdain rolling off him in waves.

Nishida blinked, looking up at Hibari like he was crazy. Surely he must be hearing things. His hearing aid was probably messing up again...

He smiled politely despite his confusion.

"What-"

The words died in his suddenly dry throat, his eyes zeroing in on the metal rod poised at his jugular. He followed the rod's path up to the pale hands gripping the handles. His eyes darted to his face and watched Hibari's mouth curve into a cruel smirk.

_Where the hell did **that** come from?_

Coal eyes glinted with menace.

"Remove yourself from _my _seat in _my_ office. Failure to comply will result in _pain._" Hibari said coldly, but Nishida knew enough to recognize a real promise of pain when he heard it.

He sure enough recognized when he should run.

"R-right away, sir!" Despite the fact he was old, he was proud of himself for jumping up so quick. He moved around the desk, careful to go around it in a way so that Hibari was on the other side.

Hibari barely acknowledged him, choosing to sit instead.

But not before looking at the nameplate on the desk that read _Nishida. _

Nishida blinked. One second the nameplate was there, now it was sitting innocently in the rubbish bin as if it had always been there.

"If there is nothing else, you're dismissed." Hibari said slowly, like he was talking to a child.

Nishida tried not to let the obvious relief show too blatantly. He turned after giving a hasty bow, rushing to the door and closing it quickly behind him.

He sighed aloud, leaning back against it heavily in relief.

He hadn't realized just how stifling it had been in there, where he had practically suffocated from the tension.

"Thank heavens that's over." He breathed out tiredly, his legs still trembling slightly.

He looked up when he heard giggles, eyes landing on his Secretary who was blushing.

"Wasn't he just dreamy?" She cooed, palms on side of her face as she practically swooned off her chair.

_Dreamy?_

That man was a nightmare personified.

He only hoped he wouldn't regret this.

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Review!:)**

**~AllenNlavi~**


	3. Step Three

**Holy cheese n' crackers. I have never-**_** never,**_** gotten that many reviews for one chapter. It really makes writing worthwhile. You guys are**_** so**_** amazing! Thank you!. *hands you cookie* **

**By the way, one of my reviewers said they liked R2718, so this brings something up…**

**I want Hibari to have a rival for Tsu-chan's affection in the future, but the problem is I like too many pairings! So I'll let you guys vote! Please tell me the person you want! Thanks!XD**

**One Step at a Time**

**Step 3**

** AllenNlavi**

**0**

**0**

**0**

"Kyo-san? May I come in?" A slight knock through the door accompanied the rough voice.

Hibari Kyoya grunted in what could be taken an affirmative, laying down the papers he had been sorting through down silently. He leaned back in the leather chair just as the door opened, his right hand Kusakabe walking in with more files.

The second the previous President resigned, Hibari had taken it upon himself to get rid of the nuisance that called herself a secretary, the incompetent fool. He may have let her stay had she actually worked without daydreaming, but that task seemed too difficult to accomplish.

It hadn't taken long to weed out the useless staff. Just by looking at them, he could tell if they were going to be useful to him or not, and as expected, most of them fell to the latter category.

Their tearful pleas hadn't moved him in the least as they practically begged him to keep their jobs. No, in fact, their pathetic whimpering only served to irritate him further. Nothing they could have said could have prevented their dismissal, so they could have at least maintained dignity.

_Pathetic Herbivores…_

"I have the list of students who were late to class as requested, Kyo-san."

Hibari didn't deem the man a response, instead he just held out his hand silently.

The second the paper was in hand, Hibari inclined his head to the door, a clear dismissal. When the door clicked behind Kusakabe, the room was once again plunged in silence.

Steel eyes roved over the list leisurely.

Only four this time?

It seemed not everybody was catching onto his policy, that, or they choose to ignore it.

_How very brave…_

Hibari lips took on a cruel edge.

_Or stupid…_

_Yamamoto Takeshi_

_Daisuke Hiroto_

_Daisuke Michiyo_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

The first name he easily recognized. A tall boy with black hair and an annoyingly cheerful voice-captain of the school's baseball team.

Daisuke Hiroto and Daisuke Michiyo were two average grade siblings, but this wasn't the first time they were late. As for the last…

Nothing.

Nothing came to mind for the last boy.

Hibari grunted in annoyance.

No one, nothing, fell under his radar. Being left in the dark was unsettling.

He swiveled in the chair, fingers flying across the lap top keys with practiced ease. It took less than thirty seconds for the boy's information to pull up.

_No photo available._

Of course. Why had he thought for even a moment the previous Principal was in the least be competent enough to have pictures of all the students?

Even the information on the profile was vague at best.

_Sawada, Tsunayoshi_

_Class 2-3_

_Age: 17_

_Father: Unknown_

_Mother: Sawada, Nana_

_Siblings: None_

His grades were below average in everything and his P.E grade was laughable.

Or it would be if it wasn't so horrible.

He had no afterschool clubs and a record number twenty seven tardies since the beginning of the year.

An elegant eyebrow rose, disappearing beneath jet black bangs.

Twenty seven? In_ his _school?

The boy was either as slow as his grades led Hibari to believe or he was suicidal.

He stood silently, straitening his tie, eyes glinting.

He strode towards the door, anticipation bubbling in his chest.

He had a few visits to pay.

0

0

0

"God! Can't he do _anything_ right?"

"Dame-Tsuna! It's called catch! As in _catch the ball_! Don't run from it!"

"Jeez, he really sucks doesn't he?"

"Major suckage right there."

"What a loser…"

_Wow_, Tsuna thought blankly as he stepped away as a ball almost nicked his arm, _They're not even trying to be discrete anymore, are they?_

People around him were jeering at him and snickering at his athletic ability, or rather lack-there-of, and they were in no way trying to hide it.

Frankly, Tsuna was quite surprised they hadn't started waving _Anti-Tsuna_ flags around yet.

The gym teacher, Nakano-sensei, looked at him in exasperation and blew the whistle hanging around his neck shrilly.

"That's enough, Sawada! It's painful to watch! Swap with Yamamoto!"

Normally, anyone called out like that would probably feel embarrassed, but all he could feel was relief.

He tried not to hurry over to the dug-out and practically tore of the too-big glove off his hand. Yamamoto was there, hand held out.

"Don't worry, Tsuna! You did fine!" He assured good naturedly.

_Wait for it…_

_Wait for it…_

One-hundred watt smile.

Sunglasses. That's what people around Yamamoto Takashi needed.

Really, the boy could be a model for Colgate if the whole baseball -star thing went downhill.

Tsuna resisted the urge to cover his eyes and shrugged, ignoring the way Yamamoto's smile dimmed slightly and shouldered past the boy before he could speak to him again.

Tsuna sat on the end of the bench and shuddered. The metal was cool even through the fabric of his pants.

Now that he left the sun and was in the shade of the dug-out, it made him aware of the fact that it was the middle of October.

It made him feel slightly bad for the others who were wearing the required short sleeved top and shorts while he was wearing his school uniform of pants and a vest covered polo.

What had made him think lying about forgetting his uniform would get him out of gym again?

He had no idea why they couldn't have done something inside where the indoor gym was heated. That was an option a month ago.

Until _he_ came.

He had yet to actually see the man, but from the terrified utterings of his classmates, Tsuna doubted he wanted to.

In fact, Tsuna made it a point to run as fast his legs could carry him in the opposite direction when he sensed Principal Hibari.

He did _not_ want to fall under that man's radar.

Best lay low for the rest of the year until he graduated.

"Yeah! Go Yamamoto-sama~!"

"Yamamoto-sama!"

"Marry me~!"

"What? He's going to marry me!"

"Hah! Have you_ looked_ in the mirror?"

"What does _that_ mean?"

"It means you're fugly, bitch! Back off!"

Tsuna blinked, glancing over towards the fences and at the cluster of girl's now yanking each other's hair and hissing like animals.

_They're like hyenas' fighting over a carcass… _

His gaze travelled to the proverbial 'carcass', watching him smile and wave from his place on the pitcher's mound.

Logically, Tsuna could see why they liked him so much. He was friendly to everyone and was athletic. It also helped that he was sort of handsome. It was pretty impressive, but Tsuna couldn't help being a bit put off by that bright smile.

So bright, in fact, sometimes it seemed fake.

Plastic.

His face muscles seemed stiff and his eyes too distant at times.

"Yamamoto-sama~! Let me bear your children~!"

Though he doubted any of those girls noticed. They were too busy foaming at the mouth and ripping each other's hair from their scalps.

It wasn't his place to worry anyway. They had only spoke to each other a few times, and even then, it was always one sided.

He closed his eyes tiredly and tilted his head back to rest, ignoring the screaming and occasional insult thrown his way when his classmates realized they left him in peace for a moment.

Hah, peace?

Real peace was when he had his music.

That thought in mind, Tsuna glanced up, smiling slightly when he realized no one was looking at him, not even the teacher.

It wasn't hard to slip past his classmates and into the building, seeing as everyone was cheering as Yamamoto made a home run. The halls were predictably empty, seeing as everyone was in class right now and he made it to the locker room without incident.

His locker was the last one in the row and he turned the lock, automatically taking a step back before opening it.

Better safe than sorry. Last time he opened it naively, he paid dearly for it.

Tsuna peered in and let out a sigh of relief when it was empty save for his bag and jacket.

Maybe they were tired of acting like petty grade school kids?

He inwardly snorted at that as he pulled on his orange windbreaker and grabbed the red headphones next to his brown satchel.

_About as likely as him flying…_

The headphones were a reassuring pressure against his ears and he would have worn them even to gym had he not worried about damaging them. With his luck that was entirely possible.

His eyes glanced up, immediately catching his reflection in the chipped mirror.

He didn't like what he saw.

His hair was a chocolate brown that looked as if had never seen a brush in the seventeen years he had been alive and fell over his forehead, obscuring his eyes completely. His mouth was in a straight line and his orange jacket was worn with age, covering his slight frame.

Wow, wasn't he a looker?

Though, he could honestly care less if anyone liked him if they only cared about superficial things like appearance.

"What? Finally realizing just how ugly you are? About time." Came a taunting male voice and Tsuna wanted to groan. Not again…

"Mochida-senpai." Tsuna greeted neutrally, though he didn't really need to turn around to confirm it. That slimy voice was not one he would mistake.

"At least turn around. You don't want to disrespect your senpai, now do you?"

That's exactly what he wanted to do, but he didn't think saying that was going to help his situation in any way, so he stayed silent and turned to face his problem-

Only to wish that he hadn't.

Two larger guys stood behind Mochida, flanking him from behind and leering at him.

He may not have the greatest grades, but he did know when he was knee deep in shit.

Tsuna glanced at Mochida's sneering face, shuddering a bit.

He had absolutely no idea what a nice girl like Sasagawa Kyoko was doing dating this stupid sod, but it wasn't his place to question what she did. They weren't close at all, merely acquaintances, but she wasn't outright malicious like other people.

Not everyone was like that though. Usually the people around him fell in one of three categories. People like Yamamoto Takashi who were somewhat friendly but distant, Sasagawa Kyoko who was lumped in with people who left him the hell alone, and his personal favorite- people like Mochida-senpai who got off on making sure his life was hell.

Why people seemed to hate his guts for apparently just breathing still remained a mystery, but that was fine with him because he craved solitude. More than just wanting to be alone-_he needed to be._

_He no longer had a choice._

He was never truly alone though. Ever since he could remember, music had been the only thing that consoled him when sometimes things got to be too much.

Music couldn't hurt him.

More importantly, music couldn't _leave_ him.

So it was perfectly fine with him because-

_He didn't need things that could break._

He must have been standing there like an idiot for longer than he thought because the next thing he registered was his back being slammed on the locker and Mochida bunching his jacket in his fist. The man leaned over him completely and Tsuna just realized how big these guys actually were.

And damn if they weren't huge.

_Like Jolly Green freakin' Giant big._

Mochida leaned over, face contorted with rage.

"You know why we are here, right?"

Actually, no.

No clue really.

Tsuna shook his head uncertainly and bit his lower lip when he was pressed harder into the locker.

"Are you saying you don't know what you did?" It came out incredulous.

_No shit Sherlock._

Tsuna wracked his brain, trying to remember what he could have done to incite this kind of anger, but nothing was forthcoming.

While this situation wasn't anything new, (Mochida had a habit of coming to him for money. Kyoko probably hadn't realized that Tsuna was the one who paid for all her dates-_-) , but this-

The way Mochida was looking like he wanted to beat the snot out of him was a bit unexpected.

"I really have no idea." Tsuna said at last. He seemed that wasn't what he wanted to hear because his face flushed in anger.

_What could he have possibly done-?_

"Don't lie! You flirted with my girlfriend!" He finally spat.

Oh, was that it-

Wait.

_Hold on a second…_

Something was _not_ adding up here.

Tsuna had hardly said five words to the girl, much less flirted.

No matter how nice Kyoko was, Tsuna just didn't have any feelings for her and he wasn't the type to flirt just for the sake of flirting.

It was ridiculous, Tsuna mentally laughed.

The grip on his jacket tightened painfully and a voice hissed-

"_What the hell are you laughing about?"_

Oh dear. Had he done that aloud? Laughing in Mochida's face probably wasn't going to help him any.

"I'm not laughing!" Tsuna said quickly, putting his hands up in a placating manner. "I just don't understand what you're talking about!"

"You _touched_ my girlfriend!"

He what?

Either he was forgetting something important, had an evil twin he was unaware of or Mochida was on something.

His mind worked in quick succession as he thought over his limited contact with the girl.

_Flashback_

_Tsuna's chin rested in his open palm, arm propped on his desk and gaze trained outside the window. _

_He had always liked watching clouds…_

_Lunch hour had started a few minutes ago and everyone had moved their desks into their little clicks._

_Excluding him, of course._

_Yamamoto normally would have been begging him to have lunch with him, but he had to go to a meeting, which left Tsuna on his own for the time being._

_Good thing considering he hadn't really been feeling well lately, and the very thought of forcing his mouth open to shovel something down made his pale complexion tint green._

_Even the smell of everyone else's food was making his stomach heave. _

_He swallowed convulsively, throwing a hand over his mouth and standing up quickly, not noticing the orange haired girl standing directly behind him._

_Her foot caught on the leg of his chair, eyes widening before she let out a shriek that could shatter glass and flailing her arms wildly._

_Impulsively, stupidly, Tsuna spun around, arms enveloping her and pulling her to his chest protectively as they fell backwards._

_Tsuna braced himself, but couldn't stop the grimace when he landed on his bottom, Kyoko sitting safely in his lap, unscathed. _

_Classmates gathered around worriedly._

"_Kyoko-chan! Are you alright?"_

"_Kyoko-chan!"_

"_Sasagawa-san!"_

"_Is she hurt?" A worried voice._

_A snort. "No, she landed on Dame-Tsuna."_

_A sigh of relief. "Oh, good. At least he is good for something, right?"_

_Laughter._

_End Flashback._

Oh.

Mochida was angry because Kyoko landed in his lap? Really? From the way he was acting, you'd think he'd thrown himself at her.

What was he supposed to do? Let her fall and hurt herself because he wasn't paying attention and bumped into her?

Uh, no.

Realization dawned on Tsuna's face and Mochida noticed.

"I see I don't have to explain to you, Dame-Tsuna. At least you're not _that_ dumb!" Mochida threw his head back and laughed. When no one joined him, he glanced at the two other thugs sharply and they jolted.

"Ah…ahaha! T-that's right! Dumb!" One thug joined in, obviously just following Mochida for the hell of it.

Tsuna seriously wanted to bang his head into the locker.

These guys were probably going to follow Mochida blindly and appealing to them to let him go wasn't likely to work.

So that left him with few options because there was no way in hell he was going to sit here and become a punching bag for these jerks. They were obvious out for blood.

Option one- he could fight his way out.

Before his parents left when he started his first year of Middle school, his dad forcefully taught him to fight so he could defend himself.

'Forcefully' meaning his dad just attacked at random times until Tsuna had to finally start fighting back if he didn't want to die.

He didn't particularly enjoy fighting either. Who enjoyed getting the crap beat out of them anyway? That, and even if he fought, he couldn't take on three people.

They were also huge-that didn't help at all.

So that left him option number two.

He had to _BS_ his way out.

That should be easy. He always did it on tests. You could say he was pro at it.

They continued to laugh at him, obviously interpreting his silence as fear, but his eyes were searching for possible ways to get out of this mess.

The door was on the far end of the room and the thugs were standing between him and sweet freedom.

He just needed to distract them enough and get the chance to make a break for it…and he had the _perfect_ idea.

0

0

0

Students and teachers alike froze at the demon like aura permeating the hall, shuddering in fear as the air itself sizzled with barely contained bloodlust. Their Principal strode down the hall, eyes cold has glaciers and teeth bared.

Hibari Kyoya was _mad._

Sawada Tsunayoshi…**dare** _run from him_?

After taking care of the other three rule breakers, Hibari had gone to the boy's next class, expecting to find the pathetic Herbivore and teach him a lesson.

And he would have done exactly that…if he was actually _there. Where he was supposed to be._

Not only did the boy come late, he actually _skipped _class?

After that, Nakano had cried that he hadn't realized Sawada had left and Hibari almost took his anger out on the damn fool…until he told him where Sawada Tsunayoshi might have gone.

'_Wait! Don't be m-mad! He probably went to get his s-stuff from the locker r-rooms!'_

_Locker room._

If the Herbivore was wrong, he would be bitten to death.

And if he was right?

Hibari had two people to bite to death.

0

0

0

Tsuna swallowed loudly.

He really didn't know if he could do this, but…

His pocket buzzed but he ignored it, hand clenching before he brought it slowly and rested it atop the one clenching his coat.

Mochida's eyes snapped to him in an instant, expression twisting.

"What? Something to say now?" He taunted and Tsuna had to fight the urge to sneer.

The hand holding Mochida's tightened.

"Senpai…I really don't like Sasagawa-san that way." Better not to say her first name now. "Really…" Tsuna said softly.

Mochida scoffed.

"Do you really think I'll believe that?"

"Please! You have to believe me!" Tsuna forced his voice to lower and become slightly pained. Mochida looked behind him at the others in confusion while the two others just shrugged.

Tsuna's eyes discreetly fell to the door once more.

"I don't want you to misunderstand…because I…I…"

Mochida jerked him forward.

"You what?"

It was now or never. Tsuna promised himself after this little episode was over, he'd wash his mouth out with soap.

"I…" Tsuna's head snapped up abruptly, startling the other boy, and spoke the biggest lie he had ever uttered.

"I don't like Kyoko! I only have eyes for _you!_" He blurted, artificial tears gathering in the corners of his large eyes.

Silence. Utter and dismal silence that filled the room up with tension.

Mochida was looking at him like he was crazy, mouth agape and his left eye twitching spastically.

Now_ that_ reaction was a bit rude, but it got him the result he was hoping for.

Mochida released him, looking behind him frantically to his other dumbfounded friends.

The second Mochida stepped away from him, Tsuna dropped to his knees and scrambled beneath Mochida's parted legs (not a place he really wanted to be).

His knees hurt like a bitch, but he ignored it, feeling a sense of triumph.

Until Mochida pressed his legs together, effectively tapping him.

Tsuna swiveled his head, not hesitating the bite the boy's thigh. Mochida shrieked, legs falling apart to allow Tsuna the escape he needed.

He was on his feet in a second and taking off in the direction of the door, but both large boys stepped in front of him to block his path.

Chancing a glance back, he almost snorted when he saw Mochida cradling his leg.

You'd think he_ stabbed_ the pansy or something…

Tsuna turned back to the two guys and smiled amiably and waved.

They looked a bit confused but waved back none the less.

_Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb…_

Tsuna almost laughed.

Tsuna looked past their shoulders and gasped loudly in horror.

"My _god_, what is_ that behind you_?" Tsuna shrieked and pointed rather girl like at something behind them. Both turned around at the same time.

"What? What is it?" They panicked. Tsuna smiled slightly and shot forward. The second they whipped back around to look at him, Tsuna sprang, planting either hand on their beefy shoulders and catapulted himself over their heads.

"It's me!"

He landed silently in a crouch and spun, leg shooting forward and sweeping their feet out from under their large bodies. They landed in a tangled heap and Tsuna stood, straightening his bag before walking out the door, leaving three gaping bullies behind.

He failed to notice the necklace that was torn off his neck lying innocently on the ground.

Had Tsuna known that the ring would be found by Hibari Kyoya, he would have gone back for it at all costs.

0

0

0

"And when I arrived, I found the ring there." Hibari Kyoya's voice came over the line in the same monotone he always used. The figure looked out the window, pressing the phone tighter to his ear.

"I take it you found _him_ then?"

"No, but I know that he is somewhere in my school."

The figure watched lightening arch across the sky and smiled a bit.

"Say…Hibari…didn't you say that you had a teaching position open there?"

"…."

Thunder crashed and lightening illuminated the dark office for a moment, shadows receding enough to reveal a pair of coal eyes before a fedora shadowed them once more.

A smirk curled his lips.

"I'll be there soon."

0

0

0

**Uh…so…did you like it? Hope ya' did…plot will begin moving soon, so look forward to it! Bye Bye for now! Please review.**

**AllenNlavi**


	4. Step Four

**Thanks for the kind reviews last chapter! They made me smile;) Sorry for not updating on Friday like I planned. . Some issues with someone close to me came up and I couldn't ignore it. Thank you for your patience! Hopefully, this chapter won't disappoint and was worth the wait!**

**More ages-**

**Giotto-27**

**G-26**

**Alaude-27**

**Knuckle-25**

**Lambo-4**

**  
****One Step at a Time**

**Step 4**

**0**

**0**

**0**

Music filtered to Tsuna's ears through the headset he wore and he hummed under his breath, a small, content smile quirking his lips. Tsuna walked, a slight bounce to his step and hands in either pocket down the corridor with his eyes closed. He didn't run the risk of bumping into anyone though. He had fallen asleep in the library when he skipped lunch and no one had bothered to wake him up so the school halls were empty save for himself. Tsuna had ended up sleeping all through school and the sun was beginning to set.

Despite that, Tsuna's mood was a bit better than it normally would be. After the incident with Mochida and his lackeys a few days ago, they left him alone for the most part, which was a bit weird, but welcome all the same. He hadn't slept well the previous night and being able to get sleep during classes without having to dodge spit balls randomly definitely improved his outlook.

If just scaring them a little would run them off, he should have did it long ago.

If Tsuna were normal, he probably would have feared being in a empty school when the halls were cast in dark shadows,but he couldn't muster up enough feeling to fear. He was content with the fact he was alone, his music and echoing footsteps the only company he needed.

Caramel colored eyes cracked open when his pocket vibrated and he sighed, already knowing who it was.

He was psychic like that-call it the gift of intuition...

Or it could be he only gave his cell number to one person.

Probably the latter.

Tsuna almost snorted as he flipped the annoying thing open and tugged his headphones down to rest around his neck.

"Hello-"

"Tsuna! Are you alright? You were supposed to be here at 6:00! It's already two hours past! Are you hurt? Should I call G? Firing squad? Are-"

"Giotto-nii." The insistent babble on the other end ceased almost immediately.

He was using the calm-down-you're-acting-like-a-raving-idiot voice.

His Giotto-nii was very familiar with it.

He couldn't help the involuntary twitch of his lips though. It was just like the man to spaz when he though Tsuna was in trouble.

"I'm okay." He continued when Giotto made an impatient sound over the line. "I just fell asleep is all. Sorry for making you all worry about me."

And he truly was. If there was one thing Tsuna despised more than anything else was troubling the few people he actually gave a damn about.

"You fell asleep? Are you having trouble sleeping again?" Giotto questioned, not bothering to hide the worry in his voice.

Tsuna could understand why Giotto was so worried. When his parents first left him, he was barely ten and he couldn't sleep properly for months. Tsuna had just stopped trying to sleep all together and ending up tumbling down the steps a few times.

Not his brightest moments.

Giotto had to come over and sleep with him for the first couple of weeks just to get him go to bed properly. Now that was mortifying. Giotto had probably thought he was so depressed he threw himself down the stairs.

The blonde man had told him to think of it as a 'manly sleepover.'

Aka- Suicide watch for the emotionally unstable to prevent more staircase 'accidents.'

He pushed the door open and inhaled deeply as soon as the chilled air hit face. It smelled of leaves and Tsuna loved it.

"Tsuna? Are you there?"

Tsuna almost jumped at the voice and smirked when he realized he had forgotten he was even on the phone.

"No, I'm sleeping fine. I'm not little anymore-you don't have to keep looking after me like that, ya' know? I'm a big boy." Tsuna mumbled, but knew even before Giotto answered what he would say.

"You know that I'll always take care of you, Tsuna. Just because you are older doesn't mean you don't need me." Giotto said firmly and Tsuna coughed to hide the laugh that bubbled up.

How like Giotto-nii...

For as long as he could remember, Giotto has always been there for him. He could still remember his sixth birthday, Giotto's embarrassed face when he tripped, sending the cake flying and hitting his dad and smack in the face.

His face had been priceless.

Tsuna remembered he had been mad at his dad the day before and now that he thought about it, Giotto had always been too graceful to fall of all things...

It had probably been done on purpose to make him laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, have the others arrived for practice yet?" Tsuna asked and moved to avoid stepping into a pothole.

"Of course. You're the late one remember? Did you get the song finished for that party we were invited to play for?"

"Hm, of course. Who do you think you're speaking to?" Tsuna teased, a small smile quirking his lips.

"I'm almost there, okay? Tell the others to hold their horses." Giotto sputtered and Tsuna hung up before he could say more.

"Probably going to get yelled at..." Tsuna mused quietly. His tilted his head up and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply."How fun..."

"What will be fun? Tell Lambo-san or else-Gupah!"

Tsuna froze the second he put his foot down.

The fluffy thing under his foot was most definitely _not _concrete. He was almost afraid to look down.

He looked down and raised his foot slightly to see a-

Cow?

Had he really stepped on a baby cow?

"Gah!" Tsuna shrieked and backpedaled in an instant, almost tripping on a rock that was conveniently placed right behind him.

When no angered cow charged at him, Tsuna looked at the sniveling mass cautiously and edged a bit closer.

"Umm...cow-san? Are you okay?" Tsuna got closer, nudging it slightly with his booted foot. "Hello~?"

"Lambo-san is not a cow! Lambo-san is a hit man!" The boy-Tsuna could see what he had originally thought to be a cow-was in fact a little boy, no older than four, wearing an cow suit and glaring at him with something akin to loathing.

Was the kid really that mad about being mistaken for cattle? He was asking for it really, with that outfit and all.

"You stepped on my candy!" He howled and pointed hysterically at Tsuna's foot. Tsuna's booted foot shifted, and he winced the sound of something crunching and Lambo's answering look of horror.

Before he could start screaming(Tsuna would probably be taken as a child molester) he squatted down, rifling through his satchel. He sighed in relief when his finger touched the wrapper and he yanked it out, handing the grape flavored sucker to the sniveling boy.

"You said you were a hit man, right? Hit man are big boys that don't cry no matter what." Tsuna said firmly and smiled at the dazed boy, who was looking at the sucker like it was the secret to the universe. He patted the boy's head. "I'm sorry I stepped on your candy. This is all I have though. I know that not many kids like grape, but this is my favorite so..." He trailed off slightly when green eyes snapped up, awe shining in them.

"Lambo-san loves grape! You are forgiven!" He cackled and ripped the poor wrapper off the thing and munched on it happily, already in his own world.

Tsuna sighed and pulled up his sleeve to glance at his watch.

8:44

Giotto-nii was going to butcher him.

He couldn't leave the kid though...he was small and it was already so late...

"Lambo, can you tell me where your parents are?" Tsuna coaxed gently.

"Italy."

"..."

Tsuna blinked and looked at the boy.

"Sorry? I think something was in my ear, because I thought you said Italy."

"That's 'cause I did! Duh~!"

Tsuna blanched.

Italy? What the hell was he supposed to do now?

"Lambo, if your mom and dad are there, then what are you doing in Japan...?" Tsuna mumbled, wondering why the boy wasn't panicking. Lambo blinked before he started laughing, startling Tsuna a bit.

If it were him, he'd probably be crying right now. Or maybe the boy was going into shock?

"Hahaha! Lambo-san told you-" Lambo stopped and pointed at him obnoxiously with a grubby finger."What's your name?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

"Hahaha! Lambo-san told you, Tsuna! Lambo-san is a hit man!"

Clearly the shock was making the boy delusional...

"Okay...then what is hit man Lambo-san doing here...?" Tsuna asked, playing along with him.

"I'm looking for someone! The Guardians are all gathering to find our Sky! Cool, huh?" Lambo bragged and jumped into Tsuna's surprised arms, almost sending him careening backwards. "Lambo-san decided he will stay with you for awhile!"

Tsuna shook his head, standing up shakily. He had no clue what the little boy in his arms was prattling on and on about.

Guardians? Sky? Maybe Lambo watched some anime and was clinging to that. He had done something similar when he was around his age and it seemed perfectly normal at the time.

Well, until he started throwing butter knives at people and calling them kunai...

For the time being, he'd keep the little boy with him until he could go to the police to see if anyone filed a missing child report.

The boy in his arms tugged at his hair impatiently and Tsuna grimaced at the sticky feeling...

He really hoped that was just candy on his hands...

"Tsuna! Where are you taking Lambo-san? Where!"

Demanding little thing wasn't he?

"Well, normally I would just head back to my house, but tonight I have something to do with my band-we also have to practice for some costume party-"

Lambo began laughing and Tsuna felt his eye twitch in annoyance at the blatant disbelief the boy was showing.

What a little brat.

Tsuna had half the mind to drop the little cow and make a run for it. Surely even he could outrun someone with such short legs...

Then again, if he did caught, he didn't think his pride could take another hit.

"Haha! Yeah, right!" He cackled.

"It's called Monochrome, ya' brat." Tsuna chided and shivered as air went straight through his orange jacket. He really should buy a new one, but he didn't like spending money needlessly. He glanced down at Lambo's little cow suit and briefly thought that he needed to go clothes shopping for him...

What fun that would-especially when he hated crowded places.

"Nope! Never heard of it! Do you stink or something?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes heavenward.

0

0

0

"Tsuna! You're..." Giotto trailed off as soon as the door opened. "here..."

Tsuna watched Giotto-nii's eyes narrow on the extra luggage clinging to his neck and glaring at everyone. The blond looked between Tsuna and his passenger. The red head sitting on the couch dropped the drum stick he had been twirling, looking at him like he had two heads.

Tsuna smiled slightly.

"Giotto-nii, G. Where is Alaude and Knuckle?" Tsuna asked and disregarded their gaping mouths. Giotto lifted a shaky finger.

"T-t-tsuna! Your...neck-"

Alaude walked in the opposite the door with Knuckle and took the scarf off his neck, only glancing at Tsuna for a moment before speaking.

"I think what the sputtering fool means to ask is why do you have a baby cow attached to you by the neck?"

"Lambo-san is not a cow!" The one in question howled. Giotto's face had paled and G looked hysterical.

"It fucking talked! The fucking cow _talked!_" Tsuna glared at the man and was satisfied when he looked a bit shamed at his outburst.

"This is Lambo everyone. A friend of mine." Tsuna defended and leaned down to try and pry the sticky fingers from around his neck.

He thought he heard G mutter something about a leech but he choose to ignore it.

Lambo seemed determined to stick as close to him as possible until his eyes landed on the bowl of candy sitting innocently on the coffee table. The boy abandoned him in favor of shoveling it down his throat.

Poor thing never stood a chance...

As soon as he let go, Giotto converged and his hands were already helping Tsuna out of his coat.

"Tsuna? Is there something you want to tell me?" The blonde whispered as he leaned over his head to hang up his coat.

Tsuna shrugged.

"Not really. He was lost-" Tsuna trailed off when he looked at the blonde man before him. His gaze was fixated on his chest and Tsuna looked down self consciously. He didn't see anything weird...his shirt buttons were unbuttoned enough so that his collar was visible but that was it.

"Tsuna." Giotto's voice was steely and Tsuna barely flinched when the man cupped his cheek. His hand was warm as it trailed down his neck and finally settled on his throat.

"Where is the ring that I told you never take off?" Tsuna blinked and looked down, not noticing the way his other three members stiffened.

"I dropped it the other day. The principal announced that he found a ring the other day. It's probably mine. I'll get it tomorrow, alright?"

"No!" Giotto shook his head frantically, blonde spikes flying to and fro. "No, don't alright? I'll get your ring back, but I don't want you claiming it."

Tsuna looked at him warily and edged out of the blonde man's grip. He settled on the couch next to Lambo.

"Why?"

Giotto looked stumped for a moment and Tsuna frowned. Why was he acting so weird? Sure, he had that ring since he was born and he didn't _want_ to lose it, but why was he so upset? Giotto and the others had told him the ring was not meant to be shown to anyone and that was the reason he had taken to wearing it on a chain around his neck. He lived alone, so he didn't want to leave it at home-Giotto had told him to keep it with him wherever and never let the thing be seen.

"Because...because...didn't you say you wanted to avoid your Principal? What was his name again?"

Tsuna almost cringed at the mention of 'Principal'. The man had called him over the intercom during lunch, but Tsuna never went, opting to sleep instead. He didn't want to see the scary guy, but that very action seemed to get the man's attention. It was like a man hunt now and Tsuna was not going to be caught.

"His name is Hibari Kyoya."

The drink that was in G's mouth sprayed across the room in a graceful arch and Tsuna had to duck to avoid getting hit.

"Gross! What the hell's wrong with everyone!" Tsuna sputtered ans watched the others. Giotto looked as if he'd seen a ghost and G was turning an interesting shade of purple. Alaude of all things actually swore. Knuckle punched the wall.

Giotto looked almost pained for a moment, which only added to his mounting confusion.

"A-anyway, don't go there, alright? Promise us, Tsuna. Give me your word." Tsuna gulped when every eye in the room bore into his head and he nodded hesitantly.

"Okay, sure, it's not like I was going out of my way to see him anyway..."Tsuna mumbled with a eye roll and absentmindedly petted Lambo's head. In his opinion, they were blowing things way out of proportion with their over protectiveness, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Don't look so down everyone! I don't think we have much time to practice, so we should just go. The club is expecting us in an hour, aren't they?" Knuckle said, a wide smile on his face that looked a bit fake.

Tsuna huffed but smiled anyway.

"Yeah, let's."

0

0

0

"Oya, Oya? Why the long face, Hibari-kun? It makes your face more hideous than normal." Rukudo Mukuro cooed as he ducked to avoid being impaled by the tonfa now implanted in the drywall above his head. He straightened and patted the dust from his hair and long black jacket with a small frown, eyebrows drawn together. "Oya? How violent, you brute."

"One more word out of your mouth, Rukudo-"

"Now you resort to threats?"

"I'll bite you to-"

"Death? I think I've heard that before, yet I'm still in the world of the living."

"Not for long."

"How scary. I think I just might wet myself."

Before the office they were currently occupying was blown up due to the clashing testosterone, a gun shot went off.

"Enough. Are you supposed to be adults? You sound a bunch of bickering children to me." A glint of coal eyes under a fedora accompanied the statement.

Hibari very much wanted to throw the herbivores out, yet even _he_ knew that what this meeting was about was important. He had to grit his teeth and turn his back, choosing instead to glare out the window to the school grounds below.

Mukuro heaved a sigh and sat down in a chair in front of the desk dramatically.

"Arcobaleno, you had to ruin my fun, didn't you?"

"Of course."

A smirk.

"Where are the others? Shouldn't they be able to read simple directions? What an education they are getting..."

Hibari turned slowly, eyes flashing with barely controlled rage.

"Are you implying something about my school. herbivore?"

Mukuro leaned forward, eyes upturned.

"Oya? No, not at all. What makes you think I was saying your school is a pathetic waste of tax money? I'd _never_ say that. It wounds me you would think so."

"I'll-"

The office door banged against the wall causing two gazes to swivel in that direction.

"Maa, maa. Sorry, I'm late. I found this guy wandering the halls, lost." Yamamoto Takeshi said cheerfully, patting a silverete's' back. A pale hand swiped it away impatiently.

"Don't touch me! And I wasn't lost, ya' fucktard!" He sneered and plopped in the seat next to Mukuro's, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

Hibari was not pleased.

"Smoking on school grounds is prohibited. You will be punished." Hibari promised darkly. Gokudera snorted.

"Prohibited my ass. What will you do, huh? Burn a hole through my head with your oh so intimidating glare?"

Before Hibari could retort, the man leaning against the door spoke-

"I said _enough_. You can act like idiots later, alright?" His voice was so steely that even Hibari gave in. He recognized the same scent-the baby was just as much predator as he was and he didn't want to start a fight...

In his office anyway.

Reborn caught his gaze when the other herbivores quieted down and nodded.

"This is the first time the guardians have gathered. And as fun as this is, is there any particular reason that my presence is required? I'm quite a busy person, you know." Mukuro said staunchly, looking in Gokudera's direction with barely veiled distaste.

Hibari said nothing, digging in his pocket and tossing the ring on the table. It spun for a moment before slowing,Vongola's crest facing the others and shining as the moonlight hit it.

He had to admit, seeing their dumbstruck faces was a bit satisfying.

"Is this-?" Gokudera dared to pick it up, looking at the small ring closely."It's real..."

"Where did you find this?" Mukuro asked sharply and snatched the ring from the boy's lax hand.

Hibari sneered, just about at his limit. What made the idiot think that he had to answer to anyone? Obviously the fool had _no_ idea just who he was dealing with.

"It was in the locker rooms a few days ago." He said at last.

"But...but-! Then that would mean he is here?" Yamamoto looked utterly dumbfounded, shaking his head incredulously.

"I've been looking here for three years, yet nothing came up, so how-?"

"Maybe you're just that oblivious." Gokudera offered helpfully.

The room was silent for a moment before Reborn looked at him.

"Do you have any idea who it could be? Anyone who stands out either academically or athletically? Anyone you got a special feeling from?" Hibari thought back for anyone like that but nothing came to mind. He remembered everyone he had met, categorizing them for future reference but they were all so normal, just more faces in the background.

Reborn sighed and began pacing, a slightly frustrated look on his face.

"Concentrating our search in Japan was the right choice then. I knew Iemetsu was the one responsible.

Hibari could understand that same frustration.

Vongola family was a powerful Mafia family with connections all over the world, but stationed in Italy. Each generation,the Boss of the family was born, and to each, Guardians were there at their disposal.

The boss didn't choose the Guardians though. It was something elemental that not even he understood fully.

He looked at the ring that rested snugly on his finger thoughtfully.

The rings choose the Guardians.

When he was born, the Cloud ring had been given to him and he was told that his Sky was going to born soon.

He waited seven years patiently for the moment his mother had drilled into his head.

_"Kyoya, listen to me. That ring choose you to protect your Sky-only you can do it. Well, besides the other Guardians..."_

He could remember the immediate rejection of the notion of protecting some pathetic herbivore and the distaste of the idea was clearly on his face.

_"Don't make that face. I know you don't like the idea now, but the moment your eyes met theirs...everything will just click. It is ingrained in your very being to love them and nothing else will matter..."_

He liked_ that_ even less.

Over the years, that resentment he had originally been festering began to change.

Resentment had changed to some sort of anticipation?

Who was this creature that supposedly had enough control over him that he would voluntarily protect them?

...

_Who was born to be his?_

The fact this person had more Guardians mattered little to him. They could always be taken care of later.

And so he waited. One month turned to six. Then a year. Then seven. Seven long, torturous years of nothing but waiting.

Then_ finally_ the boy was born.

The Guardians had been assembled for the first time to meet the one they were supposed to protect and cherish but...

He disappeared.

The crib had been empty and nothing except cooling heat remained.

They hadn't even learned the baby's name before he was spirited away.

That was seventeen years ago.

Yet he had never stopped looking for the one with supposed have control over him.

He had found out just recently that the last one to see him was Iemetsu and he had traced him back to NaMimori,Japan.

It was the reason he had become the Principal here.

The boy would be seventeen by now...

"We know that he goes to this school and he is seventeen." Yamamoto said slowly.

"That'll help narrow it down...to about half the fuckin' school. How much of an idiot are you, anyway?" Gokudera looked over at the boy condescendingly.

"How are we supposed to recognize him anyway?" Yamamoto asked aloud, the very question that had been plaguing all their minds.

"You all..." Reborn began slowly, eyes jumping to each face. "No introductions are necessary. The second your eyes meet...you'll know."

Hibari and the others were quiet for a moment to reflect on the fact-

_They were so close._

Mukuro looked up and smiled a mysterious smile.

"Looks like I'll be here for awhile." He said, already anticipating the glare sent his way by Hibari.

He was not disappointed.

"Not to worry, I already registered Gokudera. _You_ on the other hand..." Reborn smirked and tossed him a white coat.

"You should brush up on you Chemistry. I heard the criteria has gotten a bit tougher."

Mukuro looked at the lab coat like it was infected and tossed it to the table.

"Oh, yes, just _wonderful_." He sneered. "And may I inquire what it is that you are going to be doing?"

Reborn shrugged casually.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm the new nurse. Students will come to me for some tender love and care."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Disgusting."

"Hahaha! That's funny!"

"I think I may be ill."

"Ah, Reborn-san..."

Now that all this was over, Hibari glared at them all.

"Are you all quite done? Leave the premise immediately-this meeting is over." Hibari walked calmly over to the tonfa still buried in the wall and pulled it out, blowing the dust off absently.

Reborn sighed at the man.

"Not really, there is one last thing."

They all looked at him questioningly.

"Nono is coming in a few days to visit Yuni. It is Halloween on Friday remember? They are having a costume party and all Vongola related are required to attend."

Hibari scoffed.

"And I thought you had something_ important_ to say."

Reborn went on like he didn't hear him.

"You are required to go in costume-hence the 'costume party' for you slow ones. Mukuro is fine as is-you dress like its Halloween everyday anyway."

A delicate eyebrow twitched and a trident appeared.

"Kufufu...how very _humorous_ you are..." Though he laughed, the room dropped in temperature.

Reborn didn't seem fazed and dug into his coat for a piece of paper. He tossed it to the table and Yamamoto picked it up. His face lit up.

"Ah! I know this band! Girl's love them! What was it called again? Monochrome!"

Reborn nodded.

"Yes, apparently Yuni has a thing for this band. Or more precisely, she likes the two lead singers...though, I don't know why, they cover their faces with masks. Anyway, they are supposed to be there too. Don't forget."

**0******

**0******

**0**

"Tsuna, are you really okay by yourself with.._.that?_" Giotto asked, eyeing Lambo suspiciously.

Said boy looked back at the blond man and proceeded to stick his tongue out obnoxiously.

Tsuna laughed nervously, covering Lambo's mouth quickly. His face scrunched in disgust when the boy's saliva smeared over his hand.

_How gross...and unsanitary..._

"Yeah, I'm fine! This house is too big for me alone anyway. There's no harm taking him in." Tsuna smiled, but the doubtful look stayed firmly on Giotto's face.

They stood outside his front door a moment longer in silence, the wind blowing silently.

It was already 12:23 am and Tsuna was about to fall asleep on the spot if he didn't get to sleep soon. The performance took longer than he had originally thought, and he was beat, despite his little nap earlier. The same ailment seemed to evade Lambo, for the little boy was still bouncing in his arms, just as hyper as he had been earlier.

_Must have been the candy_ Tsuna concluded with a small frown.

Giotto sighed in resignation when he saw the boy wasn't going to budge and his broad shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I get it. If you need anything though, you have my number. I'll be over before you can even hang up." He promised darkly and Tsuna sweat-dropped.

It was sweet to worry for him but...

_What stalker like mentality.._.

"Understood, mother!" Tsuna gave a mock salute and smiled at the peeved look on the elders face. He knew Giotto hated that, but it was just too much fun messing with him.

Giotto reached forward and brushed his bangs forward, letting the caramel locks settle over his eyes in tuffs.

"You know," Tsuna huffed as he tried to slap his hands away. "I take it back-you're way worse than a mother. You're more like a doting grandma or something."

"I noticed you keep comparing me to women figures."

"You said it, not me."

Tsuna ducked before he could be whacked on the head.

"But seriously," Tsuna continued. "Normally someone would move the bangs out of my face. Why do you insist on covering my eyes? Am I that ugly?" Tsuna teased, half serious.

Giotto looked like he had slapped him.

"I told you to stop referring to yourself that way, haven't I? I don't want to hear that again. There is nothing wrong with you! Anyway, just keep your bangs in your face, okay? I don't want you stolen from me!" Giotto said dramatically and gripped his slight shoulders.

"Right, of course." Tsuna scoffed. He smiled at the teasing though and leaned forward to embrace his friend quickly with one arm, the other supporting the slumbering Lambo. Before Giotto could wrap his arms around him, Tsuna was already through the door, shouting _'night!_', before the door clicked shut with finality.

Giotto stared at the door fondly for a long moment before his countenance changed. His normally bright eyes darkened as he turned so his back rested against the iron gate. His gaze swept down the street as he dug in his pocket for his cell.

He dialed the number he knew by heart and let it rest against his ear.

It picked up on the first ring.

"Giotto? Is Tsuna back safely?" G's voice came over the slightly fuzzy line and Giotto nodded.

"Yes, he's fine, but I need you to do me a favor."

They both knew it was an order.

"I need you to get into the school and find Tsuna's ring. We can't let Hibari Kyoya find out who it belongs to no matter what happens." Giotto said softly. He absently traced the 'Sawada' nameplate that rested on the gate.

"I got it. Damn, why now of all times did the Guardians have to come here? He is almost 18 too!" A barrage of curses followed the statement and Giotto grit his teeth.

_They had been so close..._

He couldn't let the Guardians find Tsuna now though. He knew it wasn't fair to the itch would never go away-the feeling that a part of themselves were missing. Giotto understood that. It was cruel thing to do but-

_They didn't know what would happen if they were to meet._

And Tsuna was too important to risk it.

He remembered the day Tsuna was born clearly.

He remembered Nana's face, so bright it was as if a flame had been lit beneath her very skin. Iemetsu's pride filled eyes and himself, only ten years old at the time, stroking puffy cheeks in awe.

He also remembered the things that he didn't want to. The day that happy family had crashed down and the feelings of utter helplessness that hit his ten year old self hard.

He didn't notice another presence in the room until Iemetsu had spun around, gun drawn to the door in an instant.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He barked.

Being raised in the mafia, guns were nothing new to him so that hadn't bothered him. What had though was the voice that answered.

"Kekeke...the boy has been born? How cute..."

The voice had made him spin around and place himself in front of the exhausted mother and the infant she clutched fearfully.

It had made him feel dirty, that slimy tenor that had him fighting the urge to cover his ears and stay firmly planted between the door and the bed.

From the shadows, the person emerged as if the very darkness spawned them, and a long cloak covered their body. A hood covered their head and the only thing visible was their mouth, twisted in some grotesque form of a smile.

"Kekeke...how very precious...yet so very sad..."

Standing between them as a barrier hadn't done much good because one moment this person was across the room and the next, Giotto was staring at an empty spot.

Nana gave a frightened little squeak and Giotto never turned so fast.

His heart stuttered unevenly when he saw the mysterious person leaning over Nana from behind, impossibly long nails painted black dragged down the newborn's cheek.

No one moved and the air itself seemed to freeze.

Iemetsu leveled his gun, voice gravelly.

"What do you want?"

The person went on like they hadn't heard the little break in the man's voice that betrayed his fear.

"Keke...how rude...and to think...I was...kind enough to...give you a...warning...?"

"W-what?" Nana stuttered and Giotto shuddered when the person cupped the baby's cheek with mock affection.

"Call me...Portatore di...morte..."

_Death Bringer..._

"This boy...if he stays here...as ordained...will...die..." A hacking cough followed and Nana's silent sobs were cutting.

"I can see...this boy's death...crimson walls...white lilies...he will die...to protect..._them_...so young...still a child..."

"What the hell are you talking about? Stop with this shit! Explain yourself!" Iemetsu finally howled, unable to take the ripping sounds of his wife sobbing. The sobs turned into howls however when the figure snatched the infant from her arms. Nana grasped wildly for her baby, but abruptly stopped as soon as the baby let out a gurgle-the first sound the child had uttered.

"So...pitiful...yet beautiful..." He cooed and stoked under the baby's curious caramel orbs. "He who...loves too...strongly...and is...so righteous and kind...it shall...be your...downfall."

"Tell us what to do! _Please_!" Nana wailed and the person looked toward them finally and that smile Giotto already despised curled their cracked lips.

"Take him..._and run_...tell no one...if...they find this...little one...the wheel will be set...in motion...and nothing...can prevent...his fate...run...while it's not too...late..."

He couldn't remember much after that-things blurred together in one unclear memory. He remembered Iemetsu making hushed phone calls, Nana clutching the baby in her arms as he threw anything they could carry into suitcases.

They left in secret, a private jet taking them Japan. They believed no one would look there for them, yet only ten years filled with happy memories, the Mafia's eyes fell to Iemetsu, having found out his wife's origin lay in Japan. So they had left, after only ten years. Yet, even those years where clouded, filled with heavy dread and something no one wanted to voice.

_Fear._

Fear that something would befall Tsuna.

But they would never let anything happen to him. Unwilling to draw any attention to him, they left. No matter how lonely Tsuna would be, at least it would insure that he would be alive.

And Giotto would watch over him and get rid of those who would come after Tsuna, no matter who they may be and what intentions they may have.

It didn't matter that they betrayed the Mafia and stole their future Boss.

They were even in that sense because-

_They had endeavored to steal his baby brother from him._

He had been forced to play stranger to his own family_-his own brother-_for the sake of throwing the Mafia off his trail and that was something that he would never forgive them for. Nana wasn't his mother-she was Iemetsu's second wife. His mother was fully Italian and died giving birth to him. They couldn't risk anything though and word would get out of his Italian heritage in a small town like NaMimori, inadvertently bringing Tsuna more scrutiny.

But he'd bare any pain if it meant Tsuna would be safe.

Though the fact that his own brother thought of him as a friend and nothing else-

That hurt more than anything.

"Giotto? Are you there?" Giotto blinked slowly, coming out of his daze.

"A-ah. Yeah, just make sure not to leave any evidence behind-I don't want anything leading back to Tsuna, understand?"

"Perfectly."

Giotto sighed.

At the time, he thought it had been a mistake to contact G in Italy. They had been in NaMimori for ten years and Giotto didn't know what to expect when he told G about what had happened. He expected being cursed at for abandoning them and leaving without so much as a word.

Not G to show up three days later with Alaude and Knuckle asking where they were staying.

"I want either you or Alaude keeping an eye at Tsuna when he's at school. Don't let yourselves be seen, but make sure the Guardians don't find him. I would do it myself, but I don't want to draw any attention." Giotto said slowly.

"Got it. They won't get near the kid."

"See to it."

**0******

**0******

**0**

******Okay! Chapter 4-complete! . Ah, did you all like it?******

**Story thus far-**_**IMPORTANT!**_****

**1) Tsuna is Giotto's brother but Tsuna doesn't know that. He was only a baby when all this happened so he knows nothing of the Mafia. Giotto and his friends don't know what will happen if Tsuna comes out of his shell and comes into contact with the Guardians so they are trying to cover his trail. That is also the reason Giotto is adamant about keeping his eyes covered-if their gazes meet the 'connection' will be made. That is why Yamamoto sensed nothing even though he was around Tsuna so much-Tsuna's eyes were covered, remember?******

**2) The Guardian's search lead them to Japan and Hibari got involved with the school because he knows that the 'Sky' would be a high school student.******

**3)Tsuna has been avoiding the principle because of rumors about him and they have yet to actually meet each other. There was no picture in Tsuna's file either(Giotto doesn't permit photos to be taken for obvious reasons)******

**4)Tsuna and Giotto have a band called '**_**Monochrome'**_**. Because Tsuna's parents left, he turned to music for solace. Giotto was against it at first because he didn't want to draw attention to Tsuna, but changed his mind seeing how important it was to him. Though they aren't famous, they are well known to females (hence Yuni-she lives in the area) in the area and they never show their faces and wear masks.******

**Next chapter things heat up at the Masquerade ball held by Yuni!******

**Review and I will update quicker! They make me happy;)******

**Allen**


	5. Step Five

**Wow! The response last chapter was way more than I had anticipated! Thank you so much for your kind words. I love you all;) You all get a brownie cause you deserve more than cookies!**

**Sorry I'm late...for those readers who have no dishwasher...*bows* I respect each and every one of you! Mine broke a few days ago...then to top things off, I was in a hurry and not thinking when I was making dinner. I ended up dumping grease down the drain and clogging it-_-; I felt so dumb. How the hell was I supposed to do dishes? I was ****_this _close to chucking all the dishes off the balcony, no joke. Lets just eat with our hands! *Sarcastic***

***deep breath***

**Thanks for listening to me rant and rave like an idiot!;) I love you guys~! Please drop a Review and enjoy my friends!**

**One Step at a Time**

**Step 5**

**0**

**0**

**0**

"Do you understand? They already got so close...why wasn't I informed the Guardians came to Japan? I left you three in Italy to watch their movements and warn me when they got close!"

"Nufufu...the little rats slipped under my radar...how unsettling..."

"..."

"So? Your orders?"

A deep sigh was heard over the line and the soft sound of steady breathing.

"I want you you gather Asari and Lampo and come to Japan. We may end up having to run as a last resort. I don't want to uproot Tsuna if it isn't necessary, but that may be our only option."

"Nufu...understood."  
**  
0**

0

0

"Put that _down_you brat!"

"Nyahaha! Lambo-san found treasure! Catch me if you can!"

"That vase was expensive! Put it down before it-"

Tsuna watched in trepidation as the young boy stumbled over the kitchen chair, the vase sailing high above his head. It glinted in the sunlight that streamed through the open windows before it made its decent to the floor, shattering in hundreds of tiny pieces with a loud crash.

"-breaks." Tsuna finished lamely and scrubbed his hand over his face in resignation.

He didn't even know why he bothered anymore-this was the fourth thing Lambo had broken in the three days that he had been his new housemate.

A plate, a picture frame, the mirror in the hallway, and now, his mother's favorite vase.

Just _perfect_...that vase was expensive and important to his mother-a gift that came from his Giotto-nii on her birthday.

Breaking the other things was one thing, but if Giotto found out about the vase, Lambo would be gone quicker than he could blink.

An intriguing idea...but not one he'd let happen.

Lambo was sniffing, fat tears welling in his green eyes and bottom lip quivering. Tsuna sighed and carefully stepped over the mess with socked feet, not wanting to impale himself, and squatted down so he could scoop up Lambo in his arms. The boy gave a little startled yelp and clung to his shoulders.

"Alright, alright. What have I said about crying?"

Lambo sniffed and buried his face in Tsuna's school uniform to hide his grubby face.

"Hitman..d-don't cry." He said after a moment. Tsuna nodded approvingly and patted the boys back in a awkward form of comfort.

"Yeah, they don't. Now suck it up and apologize. I'll always forgive a person who apologizes sincerely. Remember that." Tsuna scolded in a soft voice. He was irritated, that was true, but he always fell for tears.

That was a weakness that he couldn't let be known- Lambo would probably use it to his advantage in the future.

"I'm...sorry."

It sounded like it killed him to say it and Tsuna had a hard time hiding his amusement. The kid had some issues with pride.

"Good boy." Tsuna praised and set the him on the table. He turned and bent to start picking up the large pieces. "Listen, Lambo. I have to go to school in a few minutes and I can't take you with me. Stay in the house and don't let anyone inside."

Tsuna could see it-if a robber came to his front door, the boy would probably invite him in for tea and cookies.

"And please-_please-_don't touch anything that could break, burn, explode, etc. Watch TV, read, or play inside, okay? If you get hungry, I made some onigiri." He dumped the pieces in the trash and turned to face the boy who was currently picking his nose.

_Eww._

"When I get back, if you listened, I'll take you to get some new clothes and out to dinner."

Lambo immediately perked up at the prospect of food.

"Fine! Now leave so you can get back sooner! Hurry!" He rushed out and shooed Tsuna impatiently and pointed toward the door.

Tsuna smirked and shook his head at Lambo's antics, heading toward the front door to put on his boots. Brown locks swished as he looked back and forth, a frown on his face.

_Where was his coat...?_

Surely Lambo hadn't destroyed his _coat _of all things! Especially today! It wasfreezing and was supposed to rain later that day...

His gaze rested on the box he hadn't noticed before sitting in the entry way. He picked it up cautiously and shook it next to his ear.

Tsuna frowned, throwing caution to the wind.

Oh, what the hell. If it was a bomb they would blow up either way.

He ripped the box open, eyebrows shooting up when he saw what was inside.

An orange coat.

A letter rested atop the material and Tsuna picked it up, the smile on his face growing wider with each line he read.  
_  
Tsuna,_

_I forgot to give this to you last night after practice. I already threw your old one out so don't even bother looking for it. I burned the thing. Wear this and keep warm. If by chance you decide to not wear it just to spite me and end up going cold, I will not be happy. And trust me, I **will** find out. I know everything after all._

_Your Giotto-nii_

Any thoughts of spiting him flew out the window and Tsuna snorted at the letter.

The man knew him _too_well.

Shaking his head, he pulled the coat on, noting with satisfaction that it fit like his old one. It fit his body the same way, but the material was thicker and warmer.

He grabbed the satchel that he had thrown on the ground carelessly the other night and adjusted the headphones to fit snugly over his ears.

"I'm leaving." He said softly. He always did, even though no one ever answered him, so he almost fell over in shock when Lambo raced out into the entryway, tiny padded feet almost slipping and waving wildly.

"Take care!"

Tsuna stared at the boy a few moments as if in a trance before his eyes softened and a lump settled in his throat. His eyes were burning suspiciously and he blinked a few times to clear his vision.

"Bye," Tsuna rasped and shut the door behind him. He turned so that his forehead rested against the chipped wood, a small smile on his face.

"Bye...Lambo."

**0**

**0**

**0**

Something weird was going on.

That much Tsuna concluded as soon as he stepped foot in his classroom that morning, sitting down quietly and drawing as little attention as possible.

_And that was the weird part_.

Normally, the second he walked through the door he would be bombarded with taunts and snickered at as he sat down, minding his own business.

Sometimes he wondered if there was some social faux pas that he was committing without realizing it.

No one said anything which was welcome, but to Tsuna it felt a bit like the calm before the storm. His back was ramrod straight and he turned to look out the window. Though his gaze was trained on the clouds, he kept visual of the classroom out of the corner of his eye from beneath his fringe. He knew better than to actually drift off in the presence of so many..._unfriendly_people.

Maybe they were trying to trick him? Make him think they would do nothing and then all attack all at once? He wouldn't put it past any one of them.

Girls were giggling like well, _girls_, and the boys seemed to all be in a circle grumbling to themselves. Now that he actually looked, it seemed the boys were clear on the opposite end of the room while the girls were on the other.

"Did you see the new Chemistry teacher? He is_ gorgeous_!" One girl swooned.

"Yes, he is cute, but I like mature ones! Like the new nurse! He is so sexy~!"

"I agree...oh no! I feel faint! I must be sick! I shall go to the nurse's office at once and remedy this!"

"You're sick alright. Sick in the head."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me!"

Tsuna listened with a small frown.

Why did girls who were supposedly best friends turn on each other the second they saw someone that was in the least bit handsome? Tsuna couldn't understand it and he was content that he had been born male-if girls turned on each other like that and ripped the others throats out. It was cut-throat and Tsuna wanted no part of it.

_How scary. Ripping each other's throats out-it was probably what their long nails were meant for.  
_  
He let his eyes close and thought back to his friends with his frown deepening, lines bracketing the sides of his mouth from his irritation.

Why had they all been acting so jumpy and paranoid around him lately.

They were always usually so calm and laid back, so this change was a bit unsettling. Their paranoia was spreading like a disease and was making even him jump at his own shadow. It had all started when he brought up his principal and it got even worse the second he lost his ring. Not that he didn't miss the weight around his neck, but...

Was his ring really _that _important?

Sure the thing looked expensive, but he saw no reason to act like that...

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard the door slide open and the girls squeals went up another pitch in intensity but he had learned earlier to block that type of noise out.

Even if he asked them, they would either ignore him or change the subject entirely and it was beginning to get on his nerves. Being left in the dark was not something he enjoyed and as much as it hurt to admit it, he felt like a complete outsider in a group of what was supposed to be friends.

Maybe he was being too sensitive though? He didn't tell them everything about his life after all and could he really fault the others for doing the same? That would be completely hypocritical and left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Kufufu...what _cute _children..."

_What a creepy voice..._

Lazily, Tsuna shifted his head to look at the owner of the voice, flinching slightly in surprise when he got a good look at him.

The man was weird!

He was tall, broad shoulders that filled out the white lab coat he wore. Indigo hair was pulled back and spiked oddly in the back and eyes, one crimson, the other a deep blue, surveyed the students with unsettling intensity.

Yeah, Tsuna could see what the girls were squealing like pigs about, but something about this man was not right. He most definitely did not look like a chemistry teacher even if he_ was _wearing glasses. They looked strange, as if they hadn't been there long and Tsuna decided he wanted nothing to do with the guy.

Girls squealed when they made eye contact with the teacher, thinking he was checking them out, but Tsuna saw nothing like lust in his odd eyes...

It was more_ assessing?_

_It looks as if he's looking for something..._

And the longer they looked at the students the more disappointed his eyes became-as if whatever he was seeing was letting him down.

The second they landed on him, the teacher cocked his head and his gaze narrowed as if in deep thought. Tsuna stared back from under his bangs defiantly, yet something in chest squeezed when the man shook his head subtly and moved his gaze away.

"Kufufu...my name is Rukudo Mukuro. Call me Rukudo-sensei, yes?" The man purred and the girls practically melted in their seats while the boys seethed shooting annoyed glances at the new teacher.

"Haha! Looks like the girls like the new teacher. Ne, Tsuna?" Tsuna barely flinched when Yamamoto patted his back, already used to the boy's overly friendly nature.

Tsuna nodded just as the speaker went on, the secretary's voice coming over the static filled line.

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi to Principal Hibari's office immediately, please."_

Every head turned his way and Tsuna sighed inwardly. It seemed Hibari was trying the same tactic again. He must be stupid if he thought he would show up.

_'Don't go there, alright? Promise us, Tsuna. Give me your word.'_

He just couldn't break his promise to Giotto and the others, so...

He would pretend to leave class and just hide somewhere else until the Principal got bored of hunting him down like some animal.

Maybe the library for a nap? And then he would just sleep until the day was over?

It sounded like a plan-

And that was what he would have done too-

If the door hadn't slide open with a bang and Principal Hibari stalked in.

Tsuna discretely tried to lower himself in his seat when the man's eyes slide from student to student.

The very air seemed heavier and Tsuna suddenly wished he could disappear.

The man was scarier than fuck and he knew running had been a bad decision

Oh, he would _still _run, but before he had been running from the unknown. Some unknown specter that had no face, just the title Principal and a formidable reputation of being the embodiment of killing intent. This time, however, he was running from this devil man that now had a face that he could place.

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi...where is he?"_

Tsuna gulped.

Was it getting colder in here?

It was okay! He was air...no one could see him!

Almost simultaneously, everyone had their finger pointed at him. One girl had the audacity to lean over his desk to stick a post-it note to is shirt that read Sawada 'Dame-Tsuna.'

The second onyx eyes fell to him, Tsuna sincerely wished all the traitors in this class would go to hell.

Coal eyes glinted with blood lust and triumph as he stepped closer. The room suddenly seemed much more stifling than it had been before and he was acutely aware of the fact that Hibari was standing in the doorway-his escape that was right in front of him, yet unreachable.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi...you have no where else to run."

The _hell_if he didn't. Where there was a will, there was a way.

If there was no will, he'd still make a way!

Tsuna stood abruptly and looked up, ignoring the chair that toppled backwards loudly. The man in the doorway was looking at him with an unnervingly blank stare, face seemingly carved out of granite. Tsuna almost wished he's at least look angry-better than that bland stare that left him guessing.

As Tsuna turned his back to press against the window, nimble fingers went behind him to fiddle with the lock on the window without anyone seeing.

Right now, it was time to do what he did best.

_B.S his way to safety._

"You came far...young warrior...I commend you." Tsuna said softly as his fingers jiggled the lock. Thankfully, no one noticed the sound- his classmates were too busy looking at him like he was crazy and his new teacher was just surprised Tsuna hadn't started crying for mercy yet.

Hibari though, was watching him with calculating eyes as Tsuna continued, walking around his desk, head bowed as he continued his little ploy.

All he had to do was throw Hibari off enough for him to get away before he could collect his wits about him.

"You have passed many trials to get to this point...to the final boss-_me._But you are too late!" Tsuna shouted at the end and used one hand to clutch the material above his heart over dramatically.

Mukuro was looking at him like he was engrossed in some type of horror film, leaning forward on his elbows.

Tsuna had a sinking suspicion that he was probably considered the dumbass that ran to the top floor and trapped himself when a psycho murderer was hell bent on killing him.

Hibari was probably considered the latter.

The class looked back in forth between the seething yet confused principal and Dame-Tsuna like it was a tennis match.

"The princess' heart and body have already been taken by me! But alas...my love was so devastated she took her very own life by jumping from this tower." The lock clicked open and the window swung out from behind him as generic drapes swayed and brushed his cheek. He chanced to turn his back on Hibari and leaned against the window as if he could no longer hold the weight of his own body. His head dropped to his open palms in despair, fingers slitted so he could still see the others wary faces. Some looked amused, some just looked plain weirded out.

He didn't blame them-even he felt stupid.

"My love," He rasped, words choking his throat painfully, "So beautiful...so lovely, even as death graces your still features...I loved you so-"

His voiced trailed off after a moment as his mind tried to come up with a name.

Shadowed eyes fell to the side, landing on his new chemistry teacher. Inevitably, his eyes were drawn to the odd hairstyle the man was sporting like a beacon in the darkness.

_"Pinapplelina."_

He almost banged his head against the wall in exasperation when that ridiculous name fell from his lips but it served its purpose.

"But not to worry...I promised you, did I not? That nothing would take you from me-not even death itself. If the heavens take you then I shall defy even the Gods themselves!"

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto gasped as the boy climbed so the he stood in the window, a four story drop below. Shaky fingers gripped the window frame and Tsuna took and deep breathe and avoided looking down. His legs were shaking slightly as wind rustled his clothes and he made sure his foot was nowhere near the edge. He couldn't risk slipping accidentally.

"Did Dame-Tsuna finally go off the deep end?"

"I don't think he'll do it."

"He is stupid, but not crazy..."

Tsuna discretely eyed the drop and gulped. The ground was further down than he thought and the concrete didn't look too comfortable. A tree stood sentry right below the window. It was sturdy enough to support his weight if he grabbed a branch when he fell, but the issue was grabbing hit at the_ right time_. If he missed he would end up...splat. It would probably hurt, but...

It would hurt less than the infamous tonfa's he had heard so much about from a few unlucky victims.

He turned so he faced the class, careful that he didn't lose what footing he had on the narrow ledge.

"I can go on no longer. She was what kept me grounded, but now that my love is no longer in this world, what's its use to me? It can all just disappear!"

Hibari glare sharpened and he took a step further, tonfa's raised.

"You will not litter the school grounds with your unsightly corpse. Step down this instant." He ordered sharply but Tsuna shook his head in dismay.

"I am sorry...young one. But I cannot. Maybe in our next lives, things will be different. We could be friends." Tsuna sighed regretfully. "And friends don't beat the hell out of each other with steel tonfa's. It dangerous and painful. _Think about it-would you want someone to hit you with that thing?"_He added in after thought. With one last sad smile, breeze fluttering his clothes-

"Farewell..." And he allowed himself to tilt backwards, fingers relinquishing there crushing hold on the window frame before he had time to change his mind. He watched the world to spin around him in a mosaic of colors, the sudden rush making his head dizzy with fear and adrenalin.

He heard screams, curses, and his new chemistry teacher murmur-

"Oya? Was my lesson so boring he hurled himself out the window?"

Wind whipped against his face harshly and his eyes watered but he still kept them open despite that. He felt the first scrap of branches against his clothed back and the leafy canopy envelop him in its surprisingly gentle hold. Deftly, he twisted his body, hands reaching out blindly for something to grasp onto. The first branch he grabbed snapped under his weight and the momentum of his fall, scratching up his palms with angry red lines. Though the father down he fell, the more his fall slowed. Even if he hit the ground he doubted that it would kill him. Injure him, most likely, but noting fatal.

_He hoped._

He braced his body, muscles locking for the inevitable shock of hitting the unforgiving ground but the last second his hands snagged a sturdier branch. The air whooshed from his lungs from the impact and he threw the other arm over to cling to it like an anchor. He released a sigh of relief and rested his chin on the rough bark.

"Thank goodness..." Tsuna breathed. Maybe there was someone on his side after all? Caramel eyes quickly took in his position. He was suspended off the ground by about eight feet and there was a jutting edge of a window right below. If he let go, he'd probably be able to grab a hold and hoist himself through the window. Normally, he wouldn't even bother, but his bag was still inside with his new song lyrics. He couldn't possibly leave it there.

Green fluttered in front of his eyes and he blinked slowly as a emerald leaf landed on his arm. He frowned at it a moment before the tree shook as if something had hit it.

_Or someone..._

_Please no..._

His eyes snapped shut as he shook his head in denial.

The tree shook again from above and more leaves shook free of their branches to land in his hair.

Slowly, reluctantly, his head craned back to glance in the green canopy above with muted horror.

_He was following him!_

Hibari was climbing down like it was nothing-like chasing a student into a tree was completely normal.

Yep, nothing weird about that at all.

He felt like the hunted and Hibari was the predator.

Normally, Tsuna was not a malicious person, but in this moment, he sincerely wished the man would loose his footing and fall. Or maybe he could wish for the power to telaport-it would be useful.

Cursing as he lowered his arms, he hung, suspended in the air for a moment before he began to tilt forward. Like on a swing, he swung his lower half in the ledges direction to gain momentum for when he let go. But time was short-the evil man was already closing in on him.

Nervous sweat beaded his forehead and he licked his suddenly dry lips when he realized that he about to hurl himself at a building.

Before he could loose his nerve, on the next forward swing, he pried his paralyzed fingers apart and let go. His stomach felt like it went up through his mouth for a moment, but he forcefully swallowed it down just as his feet hit the ledge. It was wide enough so that he didn't fall or titter backwards. Shaky fingers grappled at the glass and he sent a prayer up when he met no resistance. The window slid upwards smoothly and he squatted, jumping through the small gap with a sense of triumph when his feet hit solid ground.

His heart beat loudly as he spun around, throat dry as his hands shot to the glass to yank it down and lock it before Hibari could follow. The second it snapped shut he couldn't stop the slightly hysterical laugh that bubbled up as he ran shaky fingers through his hair.

"Hah...takes more than that...to catch me." He declared softly to the empty hallway. It was completely silent except his own shallow breathing and the sound of ominous leather shoes clacking against the tiled floors.

_No...No...It was supposed to be over!_

His throat convulsed as he turned and just as he expected, at the very end of the hall were the lights were dimmed, stood Hibari Kyoya. His suit was impeccable, like he hadn't just jumped out a window, climbed down a tree, and somehow circled around the entire school to head him off.

This man...was not normal.

There was no way this guy was human.

His feet felt disconnected from his body as he took a shaky step backwards. His left hand splayed against the wall for support and he continued backing up and grimace on his face. For every step he took was mirrored by longer legs. He wasn't chasing him yet-this guy thought he had him and was playing with him. Something glinted from the overhead light and Tsuna tried not to cringe as a sleek tonfa revealed itself from the sleeve of the suit Hibari wore.

"Can we talk about this?" Tsuna asked shakily as he continued at a slow backward pace. The face he stared at remained impassive, only an arched eyebrow raising at his stuttered question but he didn't seemed moved.

He wondered if this guy could feel anything at all...other than boredom and anger anyway.

Okay, so trying appeal to his compassionate side-_Tsuna inwardly snorted-_didn't work, he could always try tricking him.

"Ah! Whats that behind you?" Tsuna shrieked but Hibari didn't even flinch, eyes unwavering as they studied him stoically. "Is that your mom?"

There was no reaction except a slight twitching of his eyebrow in irritation.

"My mother is dead." He said flatly. Tsuna's eyes widened in false alarm ad he shook his head in fear.

_"Ghost!"_

No reaction.

Oh, perfect. Obviously he was out of options. The only thing left to do was flight or fight.

He was far from being weak but he wasn't sure if he could handle this guy-he wasn't sure anyone could. The very air tasted like it was charged and he could clearly see that this guy wouldn't stop until he beat the snot out of him...

Was this even allowed...?

Were staff allowed to beat their students when they disobeyed?

He was nearing the end of the hallway and out of the corner of his eye he could see that the corridor split into four directions. Hibari was too far down to see the split but Tsuna could use that to his advantage.

He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something and before Hibari could blink, he was tearing down the corridor, shoes squeaking against the ground. He could hear alarmingly fast footsteps from behind and without thinking he shoved his hand into his pocket and tossed whatever it was behind him, hoping to trip Hibari or at least cause him to stumble...

Stumble and hit your head to knock yourself unconscious._ Please!_

The footsteps didn't falter in their pace and Tsuna felt panic began to beat in on him. His friends told him not to get caught, yet here he was! Running for his very pathetic life in the school halls.

He rounded another corner, almost skidding in his haste. This hall was as empty as the rest save for a trashcan and he grabbed it without hesitation. The smell of rotten milk and something he didn't want to know about hit his nose as it toppled over, a mound of filth spilling across the floor to act as a barricade.

He chanced a glance back and thankfully, mercifully, Hibari had slowed slightly, walking around the garbage in a wide arch to avoid stepping in the filth.

His breathe came in sharp pants and before he could utter more than a squeak, and leather glove settled over his mouth, a hand shooting out to curve around his waist. He was pulled inside somewhere, a door sliding shut silently.

His eyes clenched shut as a hard body pressed against him, plastering him to the wall and warm, steady breath puffed across his open collar. Goosebumps raised and he tried to jerk his head to free his mouth from the hand covering it but it only tightened in response and a voice hissed in his ear-

"Quiet!"

Tsuna eyes slowly opened when the familiar voice washed over him and he blinked at the man leaning over him and checking out the window of the door. He tugged at the wrist holding his mouth quiet until it slackened and frowned in confusion, brow wrinkling.

"Alauade? What are you doing here?" Tsuna whispered uncertainly. Slanted eyes glanced at him, surveying him as if assessing for injuries. When he was satisfied with what he found he stepped back with a graceful shrug, fixing his coat that had rumpled slightly in the fray.

"Business," He said curtly before his gaze sharpened. "Good thing I was too."

Tsuna winced at the reproach in his friends voice. His shoulders dropped and Alaude rolled his eyes at his dejection, laying his hand upon the tuft of caramel hair that had tangled in his little fight. Alaude's brow wrinkled when he eyed the leafs that buried themselves in his hair. His began to take them out, not looking at him as he spoke.

"But...I'm glad you are okay. Don't do something stupid again, understand?" He said sternly and Tsuna frowned when he noticed the hand upon his hand was trembling slightly.

He was scared for him...

_But wait..._

"How did you know what I did?" Tsuna asked suspiciously and jerked back when the gentle hands snagging leaves out of his hair roughened. "Ow!"

"Don't question your elders, Tsuna." He said sternly and smiled smugly when Tsuna nodded sullenly.

He always felt like such a kid when Alaude talked to him.

"I won't." Tsuna vowed.

"Though I mustn't scold you too much...that will be Giotto's job."

Tsuna groaned, hand gripping his hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Even if I ask you to keep quiet, you would still tell him wouldn't you?" When Alaude remained silent, just watching him with a slightly amused expression, Tsuna nodded to himself. "Yes, of course you would."

They stood in silence for a moment before Alaude nodded toward the door.

"I actually came here to get you. Tonight is the night of the Masquerade and Giotto asked me to fetch you so we can have time to prepare. My car is parked in the street over, so wait for me there." Tsuna eyes snapped up before they narrowed.

"And why are you parked so far away from the school grounds anyway?" Tsuna asked. Before Alaude could come up with an excuse, caramel eyes widened in panic. "I forgot about Lambo! I promised that I would take him out today!"

Alaude rubbed his temples.

Tsuna really should stop trying to be so kind to others. Though even _he _knew that it was impossible. It was like asking the sky to stop being blue.

"It's fine Tsuna. We can stop by the house and pick the cow-" Tsuna shot him a quick glare. "Lambo," He amended. " Up on the way. Now get your things and avoid running into anyone." He said the last bit with a frown, glancing at the door suspiciously.

Tsuna shook his head swiftly.

"No, I promised him...I don't like going back on my word. The party begins at nine tonight, right? I'll be there in time, dressed and ready."

Seeing how stubborn Tsuna could be, Alaude just nodded reluctantly.

"Alright, you remember how to get there?" When Tsuna nodded, Alaude gave him a push on the back towards the door.

Tsuna waved, striding toward the door and shutting it quietly behind him. The second Tsuna was out of hearing range, he whipped out his cell phone and dialed.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Alaude? What happened?"

"Before or after your brother hurled himself from the fourth story window, scaled down a tree, jumped through a window and was chased around the school by Hibari Kyoya?" He asked blandly. Now that the initial panic of seeing Tsuna running away in desperation disappeared, he actually found the situation quite humorous.

There was a beat of silence before-

"What? What the hell do you mean_ 'hurled from a window'? Chased? Speak!"_He roared and Alaude held the devise away from his ear with a scowl.

_Loud idiot..._

"No need to yell..." He muttered scornfully. "My guess is that Hibari Kyoya cornered him and he used the window to escape. He got away and he had no injuries."

At the mention that he was unharmed, Giotto sighed in relief.

"Thank god...he's okay..." He said softly, then after a moment of silence, "I'm going to kill him!" He growled and Alaude almost felt bad for the fate that awaited Tsuna for his rashness.

"Don't yell at him too much-he was only doing what you asked of him."

Giotto had no answer to that.

"Back the business then, " Alaude looked out the window a frowned down as he leaned against the wall. "I checked Hibari Kyoya's office and the ring was not there. He either put it else where or it's on his person. If it is, then send someone else to retrieve it." The other line was silent a moment and he heard G curing from the other end.

"What else?"

"One of the Acrobeleno are here, most likely for Tsuna."

"..."

"..."

"I'm beginning to think that we should just pull him out of that school once and for all..."

"..."

"It's just as well. Not like things could possibly get any worse. Okay, good work. Just secure Tsuna and bring him to me."

He ran a black gloved hand through his hair, gaze landing on the door Tsuna left through moments before.

"About that...I let him leave."

_"What!"_

**0**

**0**

**0**

"Lambo-san wants more candy~!" Tsuna rolled his eyes, tempted to drop the little cow from his spot in his arms. As it was, Tsuna's arms were starting to tire from the bags of clothes he was carrying besides Lambo himself. Apparently Tsuna had been too lenient and the boy believed he shouldn't have to walk, claiming Tsuna was his personal transport.

At the moment, Tsuna couldn't really argue with him. It was already going on seven and he had yet to get dressed. Maybe he should've just gone with Alaude when the older man had offered to take him. Tsuna hadn't really thought about how he was going to get there when he had been thinking about Lambo, but he should have. After all...

He had no car...so now he had to trapsy the streets after hours in a mask.

He couldn't even imagine the number of people he was probably going to scare with his attire. If he was lucky, he might get there without being accosted by the police.

"Ah! Ice-cream! Buy me some, Tsuna!" Lambo began bouncing in his arms and Tsuna grimaced when his arm began to go numb. At this point, Tsuna would have bought him a cow just to shut the kid up.

They were near the park and Tsuna easily spotted the colorfully decorated cart that had grabbed the boy's attention. He set Lambo down without a word and dug in his pocket before handing a few dollars over.

"I'll stay here, just watch were you're going." Tsuna instructed and watched Lambo shoot off. "Oh! And if a stranger offers you candy, don't listen-_ They're lying!"_

A few passersby looked at him strangely and then looked away quickly when Tsuna glanced at them.

His cheeks glowed pink when he realized how he must look-hands on both hips like a mom and shouting across a deserted park.

His ears picked up a sharp crack and Tsuna's eyes automatically fell to the source. Caramel eyes widened in surprise when they caught sight of Yamamoto. He was alone, throwing baseballs up and hitting them out. They didn't get far, only rolling some feet away.

Something in his chest squeezed at the lonely picture the boy painted, playing by himself in a deserted park as the sun was beginning to set and cloaking the place in shadows.

It was wrong, seeing Yamamoto Takeshi like that-he had a radiance that was meant to be in the spotlight and surrounded by people, yet here he was, by himself with an expression Tsuna had seen in the mirror a few times.

Defeat.

Resignation.

And suddenly, all those smiles Yamamoto had displayed in school, the one that made his warning radar go off made a horrifying kind of sense.

How blind he had been-blinded by that same smiles radiance.

As if Yamamoto somehow heard his thoughts, the boy's head came up, dark eyes widening when he spotted him. Yamamoto seemed flustered a moment before that same smile Tsuna was coming to hate slide back into place as if it had been there the whole time. A perfect transition that had been done hundreds of times before.

"A-ah! Tsuna! You're okay, huh?" Tsuna watched Yamamoto laugh uneasily, running a hand through his messy hair and looking anywhere but at him.

If this was any other time, Tsuna probably would have done what he always had done-walk away. But for some reason...he couldn't leave him. Not now that he knew something was not as it seemed. Yamamoto looked startled when Tsuna walked forward and stopped right in front of him.

"Yamamoto...Takeshi...could I..." Tsuna looked at the calloused hand gripping the metal bat tightly, then back up to the shocked boy. "Play baseball with you?"

"I thought you didn't like sports?"

"I don't." Tsuna said bluntly, "I just want to try, alright?"

"If you want?" Yamamoto said uncertainly, eyeing Tsuna from the corner of his eye he handed the bat over. "Do you even know how to play?"

"Of course I know how to play-just because I don't play often doesn't mean that I can't." Tsuna sniffed and got into position at home plate. Yamamoto shrugged from the mound, not taking offense before winding up and throwing.

If Yamamoto thought that he had thrown too hard, he was sorely mistaken when the eyes beneath Tsuna's bangs narrowed and he swung. It connected sharply and Tsuna watched in satisfaction as the ball sailed above Yamamoto and way out into the field.

"Home run!" Tsuna said sarcastically as he twirled the bat. Yamamoto bite his lip before smiling falsely. The smile made Tsuna grimace.

"Great job...Tsuna!"

Great job indeed Tsuna thought sharply as Yamamoto laughed an obnoxiously fake laugh.

Tsuna really wanted to slap that look right off his face.

He knew what he had to do but he didn't relish the thought of what would transpire in a few moments.

"Why would you say that?" Tsuna asked finally and watched that wide smile freeze in place. It was kind of fascinating-to see the thin facade of a kind smile and gentle eyes cracking like ice.

"Ah? What do you mean?"

_"That._" Tsuna dropped the bat and stalked forward with purpose. If he noticed the slightly frightened look on Yamamoto's face he didn't show it. "You really don't mean that, do you? You're actually angry that I hit it so well, aren't you?" For every step that Tsuna took forward, Yamamoto mirrored, taking one backwards. Yamamoto put out a hand as if to stop Tsuna's advance but it didn't deter the boy in the slightest.

It was odd having Yamamoto so frightened of him when he was at least a head taller.

"You're wrong, Tsuna. I-"

"You what? Oh, I think I get it." Tsuna nodded to himself and smiled widely, hitting his fist in his open palm as if he had just solved a difficult problem. " You're mad the No good Tsuna can hit a ball better than you can, aren't you?" Yamamoto winced and Tsuna pushed onward as he got a reaction that cracked the near crumbling facade.

It didn't matter that each word on Tsuna's tongue burned like acid bile. It didn't matter that for every bit of filth that pushed its way past his lips made him feel choked.  
_  
This had to be done._

"What? You thought by playing with me, you could increase your own ego because even if you can't play well, you still can play better than I can? And when I out did you, that made you angry right? Someone like me who really never plays can still hit better than you-Yamamoto Takeshi who puts his all into this little game and it still isn't enough!" For each sentence, he jabbed his finger in the boy's clothes chest to punctuate his point.

"Shut up!"

"Why?" Tsuna pressed on, "Why? Am I making you mad? I am, aren't I? Isn't it unfair? That you try and try and try, and yet, no matter what you do, nothing helps. Yet I don't even try and I _still_wipe the floor with your sorry ass!"

"Shut up now, Tsuna!" Yamamoto turned glaring eyes on Tsuna, yet Tsuna never faltered at that mutinous look in them.

It was working-the mask was chipping and chipping. All he had to do id hit the final nail in the coffin.

"Are you angry now? Huh? You're pathetic-!" Whatever Tsuna was going to say next was cut off when a fist shot out and slammed into his eye, sending him careening backwards. Dust flew up when he landed, skidding backwards. Pain blossomed and for a moment his ears rang with the power behind the hit yet no gasp of pain escaped him.

Yamamoto was towering over him malevolently and an almost tangible anger was around him, engulfing him in its shadowy depths.

"Shut the fuck up, Tsuna! What do you know? Do you know how it feels to have people constantly pushing you? You don't because no one had expectations for a complete fuck-up like you! Not even your own parents have expectations for you!" Yamamoto ranted, yet Tsuna said nothing, hand covering his already swollen eye and remaining silent from his spot on the ground.

"You can't say anything because you don't understand! People constantly look at me, and the second I mess up it becomes a national crisis! I'm only human, Tsuna! I mess up too! I get happy, cry, and feel sad too! So why? Why can't anyone understand that? Why do I have to be perfect?" Yamamoto, steam running out, whispered the last part, collapsing to his knees and covering his eyes.

Crickets chirped and the sun was beginning to set, casting an orange glow. Their shadows were the only company they had besides Yamamoto's heavy breathing.

"..."

"So you _can_get angry too." Tsuna said conversationally and stood up, dusting his pants off. "Though I must admit, when I decided to make you angry, I didn't expect you to haul off a hit me." Yamamoto watched blankly, uncomprehending, as Tsuna spit blood from the open cut on his lip.

"Well, whatever. It worked just as well." Yamamoto watched the boy that had always been in the background, the boy who no one ever noticed long enough to actually speak to him, smile down at him.

"I don't know how you feel, that's true. You probably have the weight of the world on your shoulders and I'm just a no body." He laughed then,"Hell, even my own parents knew I was a fuck up! But..." Tsuna squatted down to the boy and put a hand on his head that was bowed.

"Does anyone really understand someone who won't speak up? Before you blame everyone for not noticing how you feel, why don't you try telling them? Nothing will change if you just wait for someone to notice, ya know? I think you'll find that your voice will reach them." Yamamoto vision was getting blurry, Sawada Tsunayoshi's profile wavering. Yet something that had knotted his chest lightened and he reached out to grab out Tsuna's other hand.

Tsuna laughed and the sound was beautiful to Yamamoto.

"After all, you're only human, ne?" He teased and ruffled the older boy's hair like he was a toddler, yet Yamamoto didn't mind.

It was staggering to realize that the Sawada Tsunayoshi he had known for three years wasn't really him at all. This boy that was smiling sweetly down at the same person that had just struck was the real Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_What else had his blindness missed about this boy?_

"Tsuna, I'm sorry...I didn't-"

"Oi! Baseball freak! Let's get going!" Both Yamamoto and Tsuna looked over to the voice at the same time to see if figure at the park entrance.

Tsuna sighed, standing up before Yamamoto could say a word.

"Your friend? Sorry to keep you then. I have someone waiting for me too, so I'll take my leave now. See ya...Yamamoto." Waving, Tsuna turned, not noticing the hand that had reached for him. It fell back to his side and somewhere deep inside he acknowledged something as he watched Sawada Tsunayoshi's retreating profile.

Whoever it was Tsuna was going to was a lucky person.

**0**

**0**

**0**

Hibari glared at the wall in his office, ignoring the fact that his office was once again being used for some sort of group meeting.

"So? Anyone found anything?" Reborn asked from his reclined position against the wall. Yamamoto shook his head sadly and Gokudera scowled.

"Besides the fuckin' wad of gum stuck under my new desk? Fire your damn janitor! It's not like they are actually doing anything!" Gokudera hissed and glared at Hibari.

"It would be unwise to anger me Gokudera Hayato. My mood is not at it's best."

"Is it ever?" Mukuro chuckled at the death glare he received.

Ah, how he loved angering Hibari Kyoya! It wasn't even a hard thing to do.

"Oya? Does your mood have anything to do with Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He said slyly and revealed in Hibari's slight twitch of irritation.

"Who's that?" Reborn asked curiously. It wasn't often that someone could catch Mukuro's attention.

Reborn almost felt bad for whoever the poor fool was.

"You mean Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked sharply and everyone was slightly surprised to hear the snap in the usually placid baseball player. "Whatever you want with Tsuna, leave him alone, alright? I won't let you hurt him."

Hibari's eyes immediately fell to Yamamoto who had slapped his hand over his mouth and looked away.

"You made friends with the Herbivore that I was hunting?" He trailed off dangerously at Yamamoto's innocent look.

"We were _always_friends! You should try talking to him without using violence! Maybe buy him an 'I'm sorry for trying to kill you' present? He might like it!"

"Why would I give a gift to a tool? The next time you buy a gift for your blender or power drill, then I will consider."

Gokudera finally looked up from playing with his lighter and frowned.

"You actually have friends? Are you sure they aren't imaginary?"

"Would you all settle down? If no one found anything then we will leave now. We _were _required to attend together after all..." Reborn stated calmly even as Mukuro looked at him suspiciously.

"Oya? And why do we have to go together?"

Reborn shrugged, a lazy ripple of muscles.

"Yuni wanted us to 'make friends' before we find our 'Sky.'"

Hibari's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

What right did that girl think she had over him? He could understand why the baby would listen to her, but that in no way involved him. A good thing too. He would never follow some brats whims and be ordered around.

"Do what you will," Hibari said at last and brushed past the people in his way. "I'm leaving." He said curtly and the door slammed behind him none to gently. The frame rattled and Reborn sighed.

"Should have expected attitude...by the way, why hasn't Ryohei been present? He should know how important this is." Reborn muttered, gaze landing on Yamamoto. He would know more than anyone having been on speaking terms with the annoying kid.

"Ah...about that! Sasagawa-senpai said that he meetings weren't for him and he would rather just look!" Yamamoto laughed, not flinching when Gokudera banged a fist on the desk.

"What the hell? If these meetings were optional, why the fuck am I here? I could be searching right now, not hanging out with you idiots!" Reborn wasn't deterred by the boy's fierce scowl, instead he shot him an irritated glance.

"Quiet down, will you? We need to get going." Hibari had already left and somewhere in the two minutes since, Mukuro disappeared somewhere. He was beginning to get a headache and the night hadn't even begun yet. He could already imagine how much it would hurt by the time this night was over.

He could only hope the night would go smoothly.

**0**

**0**

**0**

"Lambo! Move, move, move! Run like you've never ran, little man!" Tsuna ordered, practically stumbling down his house steps. Lambo was right behind him, trying to keep up with Tsuna's much longer strides without falling. He felt bad for pushing Lambo so hard, but he had no choice. Talking to Yamamoto took too much time, not that he regretted it, but now he had no time to dress. He grabbed his bags and Lambo and now he had to run so he had time to change and practice before the guests began to arrive.

Speaking of which...

G had been the one to agree with the request and make arrangements, but in all the time since they began preparing, he hadn't once asked exactly who it was they were playing for.

It was to be held in the City's ball room, so it was obviously something rather upscale. Tsuna had never been there personally, but he passed it plenty of times and it was a huge place, looking more like something only the rich of rich could afford.

And Tsuna was far from rich.

So the person was obviously loaded...politicians? No, Tsuna couldn't imagine a bunch of old guys and people with sticks shoved up their asses wanting to listen to the kind of music they played.

Nothing came to mind, but that was fine. He would see soon enough anyway.

"Tsuna! Lambo-san is tired! Slow down and carry Lambo-san, lackey!" Lambo whined, stopping completely and plopping in the middle of the road as protest.

Tsuna stopped, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Lambo..." Tsuna said slowly. "We went over this. My hands-" Tsuna shook the bags in his hands for effect. "Are full. I can't piggy back you either! My back-" Tsuna nodded to the guitar strapped to his back. " Has Alaude's guitar. I don't have seven arms Lambo. You're' going to have to walk." Tsuna said, ignoring the way the boy wasn't budging.

Lambo looked at him defiantly.

_Little obnoxious-  
_  
"Lambo! Walk, crawl, float-I don't care! Just move already! I'm going to be late!" Tsuna snapped, looking at his watch and cringing.

_Well, later..._

The boy wasn't moving.

"Come on! I'll give you candy!" Tsuna coaxed.

A negative head shake.

"Ice cream?"

Another negative.

"Cake?"

Nope.

Damn it all. He had given Lambo so much of the crap already, he tired of them. Now, his bribes no longer held any weight at all. He was beginning to regret giving into the boy's demands to be carried so often. It seemed he spoiled the cow child a bit too much and now he was paying for it.

_"Kekeke...having trouble...child?"_

Tsuna back stiffened the same moment Lambo let out a muffled squeak of fear.

_That voice..._

He took a deep breathe, aware that the voice was coming from right behind him. The very air seemed cold-not the normal October chill, but something all together different. It had the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and his back felt ram rod straight. Carefully, he pivoted on foot, trying as discretely as possible to place his body in front of Lambo in a way that didn't outright scream of his suspicion.

The man-_he was guessing by the height and scratchy voice-_was cloaked and their back seemed hunched. White hair fell from the hood and obscured their face, all save for his mouth that was set in an amused tilt.

Overall, the man was creepy as hell and warnings flared in his mind.

_But..._

He didn't like judging people. Well, he generally didn't like people as a whole, but that was besides the point.

He shouldn't be acting like this-it was rude. The man was probably on his was to the masquerade party just like he was, only he was already dressed.

That was plausible.

A good explanation. The man hadn't said anything outright threatening to him, so he would give him the benefit of the doubt.

That didn't mean he would take his guard down though. If he made one wrong move, this mystery man would get an ass kicking.

"Not at all." Tsuna said smoothly. "Just a little sibling spat is all. We were on our way to a party...and you...?" He trailed off, waiting to see what the man would say.

Not that he was looking forward to hearing such a voice again. He would rather listen to Rukudo-sensei speak.

"Kekeke...so brave...like I knew...you'd be..." The man rasped. He shifted, as if trying to get a better look at the child hiding behind his legs. Tsuna shifted, eyes narrowing and back tensing. He juggled the bags to free a hand and placed it on Lambo's head. "Protective...and kind as well...just like...how it was...supposed...to be...!"

Tsuna backed up a step when the man starting cackling, obviously questioning the guy's sanity.

"Sir...do you need...uh, medical help?" The man had some loose screws, that much was obvious. He had no idea what this person was talking about and his lack of common sense was putting Tsuna off a bit.

"Medical...help...? Surely...you jest child..."

Tsuna's eyebrow ticked.

_Why would he joke...?_

"I would...recommend...turning around...and forgetting all about...your destination..."

"Oh?" Tsuna said casually, eyes shifting back and forth. No one was out and all the houses he saw had their lights out for the night.

Too bad-if things took a turn for the worse, then he would probably end up waking the happy little families.

"And why is that?"

"Keke...I warned them...warned them...yet...no one can fight...their fate...it all comes back to...you child...you can't outrun...what is meant to pass..." A hacking cough followed and a grotesque smile tilted his lips. Pointed teeth gleamed in the street light that was directly above the hooded figure and Tsuna shivered involuntarily.

"What has been...ordained...will come to...pass...the wheel...has been set...in motion...yet tonight...the pieces...have all...been gathered...and..." The smile grew as the light overhanging him began to flicker before it went out completely, blanketing the street in utter darkness.

"You fate...shall be...sealed..." Came the echoed hiss before the strange coldness dissipated like a veil had been lifted.

A second ticked by as a bead of sweat trickled down his temples, throat constricting tightly over a lump that formed.

"T-tsuna?" Lambo whimpered, shivering as he clung to Tsuna's leg like an anchor. "Who w-was that?"

Eyes still trained on the darkness, Tsuna spoke without glancing at the frightened boy.

"Probably just some weirdo trying to scare us. It's Halloween remember? People do stuff like that all the time around here." Tsuna lied through his teeth.

No one here would do that.

But he couldn't scare Lambo by telling him the truth. He didn't no who that was, and to be honest, he had never been that freaked out before. Maybe he could have chalked that little act up as a Halloween prank had it been anyone else, but Tsuna had always been able to tell when people were lying-he got hunches, like some kind of intuition.

The words spoken to him had been nothing but truth.

He didn't understand any of the vague and cryptic things he said, but there had been some type of finality when the cloaked man had said it-like a gavel being pounded.

Somehow, it felt as if something was hanging over him, like the blade of a guillotine.

It had always been there.

Yet tonight, the blade began to inch lower and lower...

And Tsuna felt somewhere inside with a growing feeling of numbness that he would be unable to stop its agonizingly slow decent.

**0**

**0**

**0**

The room was stifling and deathly silent save for the steady tap of the blonde man's finger against vanity in the dressing room.

_"G..."_

Aforementioned cringed at the unsuppressed rage in Giotto's voice, the guilt he had been feeling piling up with the rising panic now that their situation was finally sinking in completely.

They were trapped.

And it was his fault for being so stupid and letting his guard down.

It was him who agreed to play here without fully checking the people who would be in attendance.

And the time he happened to not do that, who else would be in attendance?

The Guardians of the Vongola were VIPS.

They couldn't cancel without raising suspicion, so running wasn't an option anymore.

"Do you know what you've done?" Giotto said quietly.

When Giotto was calm was when he was at his most dangerous and right now, G was sure Giotto was going to kill him and bury his body in the woods.

"You unknowingly lead my little brother to the very people that are hunting him! That room out there is filled with people that will kill to find him! What do you suppose I do now? You've done this much already, why don't you go out there and make introductions before they _take him from me!"_His voice cracked at the end and he slumped in the chair to bury his hands in his hair, tugging it angrily.

"Tsuna will be here any minute! I have to stop him somehow..." Giotto shot up before stalking towards the door. "I'll just leave and find Tsuna before he gets here." He said firmly, grabbing his coat hanging off the hook. A leather clad arm barred his way and Giotto glared at the owner that was staring at him calmly.

"Calm yourself and think rationally." Alauade said curtly.

"Calm? I am calm. This is calm-does it look like I've killed anybody?" Giotto hissed and let out a grunt when Alaude stepped fully in his way._ "Move!"_

"Would you listen to yourself? Do you think Tsuna will just leave without an explanation? You should know him better than that." Alaude said blandly and watched in satisfaction as Giotto deflated a bit.

Bringing Tsuna up always worked.

"Alaude is extremely right. Leaving now would only raise suspicion." Knuckle said from his chair. Giotto took a deep breathe and closed his eyes, before giving a curt nod of acceptance.

"You're all right. I momentarily panicked." He looked at G apologetically. "I apologize, my friend. I took out my frustration on you."

"It's fine, Giotto." G said tiredly before shaking his head. "We can't panic, alright? Think about it-even if Tsuna is here doesn't mean they'll find him. A masquerade remember? Tsuna will be wearing a mask the whole time."

Now that G brought that up, Giotto kind of felt like an idiot.

"You're right-Alaude and I will watch Tsuna. Knuckle and G, I want you to keep an eye on the Guardians so they don't get too close. The moment our set is done, we leave." They all nodded solemnly, knowing Giotto was calming down now that they had a plan. "At no time, should Tsuna be alone and without protection."

"Understood."

"What's understood?" The familiar mop of hair came into view and before anyone could say anything, they were stunned into a shocked silence.

Each member picked their own costume, so they had all yet to see Tsuna's...

It wasn't so much that is was flashy, it was just that wasn't something that Tsuna would normally wear.

Long black dress pants fit perfectly, conforming to his legs and were the right length. A white polo button down tucked in with a matching black tie and black stripped vest covering it. Over the dress shirt, a black cashmere trench coat fell to the back of his knees and was fitted with fine stitched pockets. His hair was trimmed and fell over his forehead in caramel tuffs and covered his ears.

But his mask was truly beautiful.

It was a mix of gold and black, gold embroidering the edges. Delicate slits for the eyes and a black feather perched to the left of the mask.

Tsuna consciously scratched his head, mouth twisting into a small pout.

"Would you all stop staring at me? I feel like I look like an idiot!" Tsuna huffed and before the boy could say anymore, Giotto came over and hugged him tightly.

"Don't be an idiot-you look wonderful, Tsuna." Giotto said softly and buried his face in his brother's soft hair. The scent of peaches wafted up and Giotto shuddered, hunching over and tightening his grip.

_He couldn't lose Tsuna..._

His was aware of just how fragile the boy felt in his arms and he fought back the urge to scoop up his little one a run as far away as he could.

"Giotto-nii? Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked uncertainly. It was getting a bit hard to breathe from the crushing grip his friend had on him and he patted Giotto's back slowly.

_Something weird was going on..._

Someone cleared their throat and Giotto pulled back abruptly, hands holding him at arms length.

"Did you get here alright?" He asked.

Tsuna pasted on a smile, mind flashing back to the strange guy he had met earlier and the disturbing words he parted with.

He couldn't tell them.

They were already overprotective and this would only give them reason the keep it up. The treatment would probably get even worse than it already was, though Tsuna didn't see how that could be possible.

Would they move in with him next?

So no, blabbing would be a no-go.

That, and he saw no reason to worry them about something completely irrelevant when they should be focusing on their performance.

"Yep, quiet to the point of being boring. I just dropped Lambo off in the main hall though and got dressed in the men's room."

G snorted from his spot leaning against the wall.

"No wonder it's so quiet. The little menace was unleashed on the party goers." Tsuna couldn't muster up the energy to glare so he settled for shrugging, stepping away from the blonde man.

A delicate eyebrow raised when Giotto mirrored his step, coming right back behind him and placing a hand on his arm like they were connected.

Okay..._weird._

"Yeah, I only passed the main room but from the look of things, they are already packed. I think they will be calling us any-"

A sharp rap on the door had everyone tensing besides Tsuna.

"Two minutes!"

Tsuna looked at his friends tense faces before he bit his lip in aggravation.

"Why are they all so jumpy?" Tsuna muttered under his breath, not noticing the significant looks that passed between his four friends.

**0**

**0**

**0**

The hall was huge, round and bordered by columns the circled the whole room. Tables were set up around the makeshift stage in back, nameplates placed at each chair. The more important your status, the closer to the main stage you were where the entertainment would be.

Though why they would have nameplates at a Masquerade party was beyond him-it kind of ruined things in the long run.

Mukuro watched people chatter from his spot against the column, a frown on his face.

He immediately spotted some children from the school, oblivious to the fact that they were mingling with Mafioso. They were obviously here from an invitation from Yuni. Mismatched eyes fell to the Simon family, noting the leaders-Enma was it?- grimacing face. Ah-he probably was nervous being in public.

Not that he could blame him-he didn't like it much either.

He especially didn't like how he felt tonight.

Something was making his crossed arms tense and he didn't like the feeling this atmosphere was giving him.

It was making it difficult to uphold his illusion.

_'Mukuro-sama? Is something wrong?'_

"Kufufu...do not worry yourself dearest Chrome. Rest. I'm sorry for borrowing your body so often.'

_'It's okay Mukuro-sama. I know you just want to find boss.'_

"Kufufu..."

Chrome's presence receded into his subconscious and he frowned.

He didn't' like having to continuously use the illusion in her body, but they were so close that he could do no other.

His Sky was somewhere in this kiddy town.

He had every intention of finding his chosen would before any other could. The person that was supposed to be his.

He wasn't stupid-he knew what Hibari Kyoya was thinking and it wasn't going to happen. He was a master a illusions, so if anyone could find someone that was hiding in the shadows, it would most definitely be him.

Yet where to look? He had no luck today and as far as he was concerned, not one of those annoying little brats could possibly be him.

He didn't know how much longer he could act as a teacher-if it wasn't for his sources of entertainment he would be dreadfully bored.

Hibari Kyoya was just too fin to mess with!

And that boy in his class earlier-that little stunt was a bit impressive and entertaining, not to mention how irritated it made Hibari Kyoya. It was a win-win.

His eyes watched the crowds, keeping the appearance of just someone relaxing against the wall, but every muscle was tense and alert.

That feeling was getting to him. He didn't know what exactly, but there was something here that didn't belong and that presence wasn't friendly in the least. While normally he wouldn't care about the mass panic this person was likely to cause, he couldn't allow anything to happen this time. His Sky could be somewhere around here and so he could allow no harm to befall anyone until he found him for certain.

As quickly as it appeared, the feeling receded again and Mukuro suppressed a scowl of irritation.

Very well. Whoever was here liked to play mind games. But it was too bad for them.

They _liked_ mind games-Mukuro_ lived_for them.

_Its your move..._

**0**

**0**

**0**

**I'm seriously to tired to function...so sleepy...**

**Next chapter is their performance...among other things...kufufu...**

**Please Review! I'll update quicker for sure!.**

**Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!**

**/Falls onto bed and dies/**

**Allen**


	6. Step Six

**Good news! (Hopefully) I'm not dead! Thank you all for the kind reviews last chapter-they made me feel warm and fuzzy! **

**I am sorry for my unexpected Hiatus. Some things happened that I don't really want to talk about, but I hope that you all know that I was thinking of you and working on it while I could. You all have my gratitude and please continue to read and review!**

**I don't own the song used, okay? **

**Song-Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi (Vampire Knight)**

**Orchestra song-Requiem for a Dream - Clint Mansell**

Regular Text-Giotto singing

_Italic Text- Tsuna singing_

**Bold Text- Both**

**One Step at a Time**

**Step 6**

_**0**_

_**0**_

_**0**_

Eyes closed and face blank, Hibari leaned against the wall, head rested against the cool wall to soothe the headache that was beating at his head. And to think that he'd only been here thirty minutes and his head already felt ready to implode.

Sweaty bodies moved around him and their irritating laughter grated on his ears. Thankfully though, the herbivores around him had enough sense to steer clear of him and not invade his space.

Maybe their survival instinct was kicking in?

He wanted to leave-he had known that this farce was for Mafioso family but he had spotted Sasagawa Kyoko and more of the students from his school. He should bite them to death for being here so late but he didn't want to move from his spot and go near the throng of bodies. No doubt someone would brush against him and he suppressed a shudder of revulsion at the thought.

His hand slid into the pocket of his suit and he fingered the ring that rested securely against his thigh.

The ring hadn't left him in all the time since he found it.

Before he found this, he had been slowly but surely losing the hope that he would ever find what he was looking for. No matter how much he tried to believe that **he** was out there, it seemed looking was doing no good.

Then he'd found _this_.

His fingers gripped the ring, warm from the heat of his hand.

It was tangible proof that what he was searching for real. Real and closer than he even realized. That hope that had long since been fading had rekindled, burning with an entirely new intensity.

This ring was a physical link to who he was searching for.

What would he be like? Personality? Were they serious or loud? Timid or bold? He had spent so much time imagining, yet nothing seemed to fit. Instead of a face, the person he was searching for was like a phantom silhouette, their face just out of reach.

In some ways, he despised the weakness he was showing by being _this_ obsessed. Showing this kind of attachment was sickening to him, yet he couldn't stop.

At times he hated the person that had reduced him to this pathetic state.

"Brooding in the corner again?" Came a smooth voice. Hibari just grunted at the familiar voice as they settled near him.

"Baby," He acknowledged without opening his eyes.

"I see you didn't come in costume like you were supposed to. Not surprising." Reborn smirked, reclining against the wall and sharp coal eyes shadowed by a fedora scanned the crowd.

Hibari didn't dignify that with a response and kept silent, waiting for him to take the hint and leave. They were silent for a few moments, watching the crowd with sharp eyes and cataloguing the surroundings.

Nothing looked out of place or strange, so why were his shoulders to tense? Hibari tried to consciously relax his shoulders but it felt mechanical and a second later his spine was straight once again.

Something wasn't right and his instincts were never wrong. He could tell that the baby felt the same from the constant shifting of his eyes and the way his hand occasionally brushed his gun.

A part of him was exited for a confrontation to get his mind off of things that couldn't be changed and focus on something else, though who in their right mind would attack a party where more than half the guests were members of the mafia? It didn't matter though-

Herbivores were herbivores.

"He's out there, you know." Reborn said suddenly, looking at Hibari from the corner of his eye. "I don't know what's changed, but I do know that he is closer than we realize."

Hibari said nothing, nodding curtly and looking away.

For once in his life he prayed that Reborn was right.

_**0**_

_**0**_

_**0**_

"Yuni-san? What's wrong? You seem tense," Sasagawa Kyoko murmured and placed what she hoped was of comforting hand of her friend's shoulder.

She had met Yuni a few months ago when she ran into her in town while shopping. Both girls had apologized at the same time and became fast friends with one another. They spoke often on the phone since then and Yuni had invited her here as a guest. When she had accepted, she hadn't quite expected so much..._much._ Yuni had dressed well in the times they had met, yet Kyoko hadn't thought she was _that _well off.

It made her feel a bit off and uncomfortable around such glamor, but she wouldn't say anything to Yuni. She didn't want the girl to feel bad and think she was pulling away, but she still couldn't help trying to keep herself as small as possible.

Though that didn't matter now. Yuni seemed like something was bothering her and it was apparent in the way that her mind seemed miles away even though Kyoko was standing right next to her. In fact, now that she was thinking about, everyone near her seemed to be a bit tense-like they were waiting for something to happen.

It was a bit disconcerting.

_Especially the men in black suits in sunglasses._

She was not going open _that_ can of worms.

She felt better knowing that her Nii-san had arrived with her. Speaking of which, where had he run off to so soon? She had thought she had seen a glimpse of him with Yamamoto from her class but she wasn't so sure.

"A-ah...I'm fine. Just looking for someone," Yuni brushed off with a quick smile that seemed a bit forced to Kyoko, especially seeing that lines that bracketed her mouth from the strain.

"Really? Who?" She asked casually, well, what she hoped sounded casual.

"Well, not really someone-just waiting for the band to be ready." Yuni smiled genuinely at the thought and Kyoko mirrored it. It was one of the many things that they had bonded over- their mutual love of the band Monochrome. Both girls had been enraptured the moment they had heard the sultry voice of the lead singer and were hooked since. It was actually a miracle that Yuni had contacted the person in charge of the band considering how illusive the band seemed to be.

"They should be on in a few minutes shouldn't they?" Kyoko glanced toward the stage with anticipation. It was testament to how popular the band was that even though they never revealed their faces, they were still in such high demand.

But that wasn't why Kyoko loved them.

She loved them because the lead singer reminded her of the person she cared for.

The memory was her most precious and it was always in the back of her thoughts because it was about the person she loved.

She remembered standing up to get something during lunch, the feel of a cool back bumping hers, and then the feeling of falling.

While she expected pain from the impact of hitting a cold and hard floor, slim arms, though she could feel smooth and strong muscle coiled underneath a deceivingly small arm, wrapped around her protectively. She landed in a soft lap and cool breath, smelling of mint, brushed her ear. People had fluttered around her, asking if she was hurt or not, but she was only aware of the musical voice that whispered next to her ear.

_"Are you hurt?"_

Something in that sentence had struck her-_he_ was the one who had someone land on top of him, yet everyone was worrying about her and acting as though Sawada Tsunayoshi was air. He didn't seem to mind though, if anything he almost seemed indifferent as he stood up and helped her up. Immediately people had swarmed her while Tsuna just dusted himself off and turned on heel. The door had closed quietly after him and Kyoko had stood there, looking at the spot he had disappeared.

After that incident, Kyoko had watched him closely and what she found made her _burn._

How had she not noticed the way people had treated him? It made her ashamed to have associated with people like that, people who had jeered at him and treated him like dirt for absolutely no reason. She saw the way they bumped him purposely in the hallways, the way they tried to trip him, the way they made jokes about his looks.

The way they said his parents left him because he was such a failure.

And she knew that Tsunayoshi could hear the things they said, yet when he walked down the halls, his head was never bowed and his back was straight, always looking straight forward.

She had thought someone who had been treated so horribly would be meek, yet Tsuna walked almost _regally _and the people around him seemed to be insignificant compared to him.

It captivated her.

But what truly,_ truly_, did her in was when she and Mochida-senpai had gone into town with a couple of his friends to shop. She had spotted Tsuna right away in the crowd of people, despite having only seen him in his uniform. She had no idea what Tsuna was like outside of school, but for some reason his outfit had surprised her.

At school he had always worn a uniform that was a few sizes too big on him, yet today he had been wearing stylish, dark denim, fitted jeans with dark brown boots. A black silk shirt fitted and the front buttons had been undone to gape open. A white scarf had been draped over his shoulders carelessly and he had something like a chain around his neck. He was walking, hands shoved in his pockets and listening to something with ever present headphones. His hair swayed in the breeze and just for a second, his bangs had lifted just enough for her to see black lashes drifted down while his eyes were closed.

She had never seen someone look as good with seemingly no effort.

Her attention was diverted, so when she heard the loud wails of a child, her head whipped around and landed on a small girl, no more than six, crying next to the large fountain centered in the middle of the many shops and stores.

Mochida had turned to look as well and snorted when he spotted the girl.

"Someone should shut the brat up,"

Kyoko own eyes filled slightly as she looked at all the adults around her, walking past the girl like she was invisible, ignoring her pitiful cries and whimpers.

She wanted to go over, but the grip on her hand prevented her from budging from her spot.

Then she had heard footsteps.

So had the little girl apparently because her head snapped up and wide eyes blinked slowly, as if she couldn't believe someone was finally approaching her.

Tsuna was looking down at her, or that's what Kyoko assumed he was doing considering his wild hair was in the way.

"Where is your family?"

The little girl blinked as more tears filled her eyes.

"Mommy...i-is gone!" She hiccupped and Kyoko couldn't tear her eyes away from Tsuna as he placed a hand upon her head.

"Let's retrace your footsteps and look for her. I won't leave you until you find her, alright?" The girl immediately brightened and grabbed Tsuna's hand like a lifeline. Kyoko had blinked back the tears as Tsuna crouched and grabbed the tiny girl around her waist, hoisting the squealing girl up onto his shoulders. She placed grubby fingers on his head and bunched a fistful of hair.

If that was Mochida, he would have complained about his hair, but Tsuna wasn't fazed, uncaring to the strange looks he was receiving.

She watched them disappear, Tsuna's back getting smaller and smaller as he walked further away and Kyoko's heart melted curiously, a feeling that had her breathe stuttering.

That's when she knew.

She loved Sawada Tsunayoshi.

She loved his strength, his ability to be himself despite what people threw at him.

She loved his quiet, gentle presence when he was near.

She loved to his kindness, no matter how wronged he was he wasn't bitter.

Kyoko started when Yuni snagged her sleeve and immediately brightened, her eyes lightening with delight.

"It's almost time!"

_**0**_

_**0**_

_**0**_

_You can do this, Tsuna. Just pretend no one is out there and think of yourself as being alone._

Tsuna took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

No matter how many times he went on stage, it was always just as nerve wracking as the last time. It also didn't help that Giotto seemed to be permanently attached to his hip. He had thought that he was just being paranoid after the freaky encounter he had before he arrived and that he only imagined that his friends seemed to be in his vicinity _at all times_.

To prove himself wrong, he had moved from his spot backstage to near the curtain, and sure enough, a few seconds after he moved away, Giotto had casually strolled over to him and tried to strike up a conversation with him.

He had thought that maybe Giotto had something important to say to him because the blonde had never been one for idle chatter and there was meaning to everything he said.

Instead, Tsuna got-

_"So...did you...uh...enjoy your breakfast...?"_

If Tsuna wasn't so high strung at the moment, he would probably laugh at how awkward his friend sounded, but right now, after his freaky encounter, his friends constantly sending him strange looks, and the pressure about performing, Tsuna wanted to punch someone.

Preferably someone _blonde_ and currently _breathing down his neck-!_

He needed to take his mind off of everything and just calm down so he could get this over with. He couldn't keep worrying about every little thing.

When had this become so stressful? He wasn't sure it was worth all the hassle anymore.

Speaking of worrying, he wondered where Lambo and lumbered off to. Hopefully the cow child knew not to stray too far from the ballroom.

His hand reached for his neck and then he stopped, hand hovering over his throat before letting it drop limply to his side. He had a habit of tugging on his ring when he nervous, but that weight was no longer there. Instead, he shoved his hand into his pocket with a small scowl. His fingers brushed the headphones that he always wore and sighed lightly. He couldn't wear them out, for obvious reasons, but he could never be without them.

"Monochrome! You are on in twenty seconds!" The same man from earlier shouted, but Tsuna ignored his irritating voice and adjusted to mask on his face absently.

The presence of Giotto, one he associated with warmth settled behind him and a white gloved hand reached over his shoulder to hand him a mike. Giotto's other hand settled on his shoulder with a firm grip. Warm breathe blew hair from his ear.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. I won't let anything happen you. _I swear_." The last part was said so fiercely that Tsuna looked back, a small confused frown on his face when the hand on his shoulder squeezed. Ire forgotten, Tsuna placed a black gloved hand atop the one on his shoulder.

"I know you won't Giotto-nii. I do this all the time, remember?" Tsuna soothed in what he hoped sounded like a reassuring voice.

"I won't let anything happen to you," The older man promised again, though this time his voice was but a mere whisper before he let go and walked ahead. G and Knuckle passed him, both patting either shoulder and Alaude placed a warm hand atop his head before moving along. Tsuna was left to stand there a moment, a sinking feeling in his stomach before he too began to follow.

Just what was it that they weren't telling him?

Pushing the sinking feeling away, Tsuna stepped out from behind the curtain and loud feminine cheering filled the room to the point it hurt his ears. He allowed himself a cursory glance of the room. Closest to the stage were many girls he recognized from school and quite a few boys as well. But what got him was that further back there were adults, judging by the sizes, who looked completely detached and were talking amongst themselves. They were probably throwing this party for a teenage daughter then and the adults couldn't care less.

Tsuna gave a mental shrug.

_Not his problem._

He stopped next to Giotto before turning to face the large crowd impassively as a sudden calm settled over him. The others had taken their places and Giotto said nothing and just gave Tsuna a small smile that always warmed Tsuna's chest. They stood back to back as a violin came to life, singing and filling the room with its sound. Tsuna gripped the mike and let one hand connect with Giotto's bigger one.

What had he been worried about again? It was _his _stage_, his_ world and Giotto was with him, the warmth of his back lulling him into a sense of peace.

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete_

Yume no yume no hate e

**Hanarerarenai**

_Mou nandomo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi _

_Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me o samashiteku_

Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo

Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo

The music built and Tsuna smiled when his mind cleared of all his previous worries. Nothing else mattered except this moment and the hand that was squeezing his tightly. Tsuna leaned his head back, eyes travelling to the bright lights over his head, sweltering down on him.

Ienai kizu Kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni

_Yami no_ (Naka ni)_ Ima mo_ (Yadoru) _Omoi o osaekirena_

The hand holding his squeezed as the music swelled.

**Akaku akaku akaku yurete **

**Yume no yume no hate e **

**Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu **

**Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu **

**Ochite ochite ochite **

**Mou modorenai Tsumi o kizande mo Kitto**

The cheers were deafening and Tsuna's heart swelled at the rightness of this moment. He loved music, and right now the people around him were experiencing his passion with him.

This was why he put up with the stress of going on stage-the ability to spread his feelings without having to speak them word for word.

The music spoke for him.

_Kodoku no fuchi aruki nagara sukuwareteita _

_Donna toki mo kawaranai REAL na hitomi _

Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa

Fukaku irokoku shinobu yoru yo

_Futatsu no kodou Marude awase kagami no you ni _

_Niteru_ (Keredo) _Chigau_ (Itami) _Mugen ni tsuzuiteiku_

Giotto's voice underlined his and he spun at the same time Giotto did, their hands that had been clasped together twined to each other by a crimson ribbon around their wrists.

**Akaku akaku akaku moete **

**Subete subete keshite **

**Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu **

**Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru o **

**Koete koete koete **

**Nogarerarenai Tsumi ni oborete mo Kitto**

Tsuna's heart beat rapidly as he and his counterpart turned to the audience as the instrumental break began, and like he hoped, even the people in the back seemed to be holding their breath for the finale.

He was reaching them.

He didn't know just what compelled him to sing, but the urge was getting stronger, his voice beckoning someone. He didn't know who it was he was trying to call or why, but that didn't keep the longing from his voice.

_**0**_

_**0**_

_**0**_

Mukuro couldn't help it.

Though he was supposed to be on high alert, the second the shorter of the two singers had opened his mouth, his heart sped up and he had leaned forward, eyes riveted on the small figure on stage.

_The voices were both good, but the smaller one..._

Something stirred in his chest and he caught himself taking a step forward and brushing past people to get to the front.

Vaguely he realized parallel from his spot, Hibari Kyoya was moving forward just as he was, a fixed look on his face as he shoved people out of his way like a predator locked onto his prey.

But that didn't matter.

He was being _called._

He didn't know what the hell he was doing, but all that was in his head was the repeated mantra of-

_I need to get to him!_

He paid no mind to the curses thrown his way.

The unwavering tenor wrapped around him like an embrace, sinking beneath his skin and into his heart, the heart he never realized that he still had.

But surely it was still beating.

_**0**_

_**0**_

_**0**_

**Akaku akaku akaku yurete **

**Yume no yume no hate e **

**Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu **

**Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu **

**Ochite ochite ochite **

**Mou modorenai Tsumi o kizande mo Kitto**

The last note hung in the air and the room was completely silent for but a moment in time, before the illusion was shattered by the thunderous applause and screaming.

People were pushing and Tsuna backed up a step when Giotto clutched his arm, a frown on his face. He scanned the crowd and his face paled at the same moment G let out a curse.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The mike crackled in Giotto's hand and the crowd immediately calmed down, "We'll be taking a short intermission before we start our next song! Please enjoy the party and we'll be back momentarily!" With a hasty bow, he walked toward the curtain swiftly; Tsuna's arm in his grasp every step of the way.

"One moment, please."

Giotto stiffened, stopping abruptly and Tsuna gave a muffled groan when he rammed into the blonde's back. He couldn't really blame him though-Tsuna felt the power that the voice carried. Something that made you want to obey without thinking twice about it.

Tsuna turned, noting that the man, though old, had something very..._harsh_ about him.

Tsuna had always had a good judge of character and this man definitely didn't seem like the average senior citizen.

The man's eyes closed up and a friendly smile curved his mouth.

"The one who threw this party is very close to me and she is absolutely crazy about your music. Come here, Yuni," He nodded to someone behind him and a young girl stepped up next to his side obediently. He put a friendly hand on the girl's shoulder. "Especially a fan of yours." He waved over to Tsuna with a wider smile.

Tsuna ignored the stiffening of his band members and nodded good-naturedly, all the while watching how everyone, even the intimidating men in suits seemed to gravitate around the old man.

He didn't know who he was, but Tsuna knew he was looking at someone of importance.

"Thank you," Tsuna said softly and bowed his head, beginning to turn toward backstage.

He knew he was being a bit rude, but Giotto's anxiety was radiating off him in tangible waves. This old guy was making his blond friend nervous, and quite frankly, he felt as if every eye in the room was glued to him, watching his every move and measuring him up at the same time.

He had never liked being stared at. Sure, he was used to the mean glares at school, but at least he knew what those hostile glares meant. _These_ looks on the other hand...were a bit unnerving.

"Ah, wait," He began, "Please call me Nono. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but would you consider giving Yuni the honor of a dance?"

Tsuna had the feeling the looks that he was being subjected to intensified about a thousand fold.

He sincerely wished he could disappear into the floor.

And something about that request didn't exactly sound like a request to him. The underlying steel in his voice made it an order. Tsuna had always had a problem with people who told him what to do, mostly because he had been on his own so long, but he really didn't want to make a scene by bluntly telling everyone to screw off.

After tonight, he was never letting G accept gigs without it running by him first.

He shook off Giotto's lax hand and stepped forward, ignoring the man's sound of protest.

"I'd be honored, though I'm not the best dancer," He joked, walking down the front steps. The second his feet hit the ground, the people around him backed away, gathering around the room to give him and the girl-Yuni?- space to dance.

Great. Apparently they were going to dance while everyone and their mother watched him. He could dance but he assumed_ everyone_ would be doing it, not just them.

She looked calm but her fingers were twitching like she was nervous.

_Probably because she is._

Yuni probably hadn't even wanted to dance-the man had asked him before consulting the girl most likely.

The orchestra began playing and he reached his hand out, bowing at the waist. Her small hand gripped his and he wasted no time, pulling her flush against him, one hand on her waist, the other held in his. Yuni gripped his shoulder tightly and nodded to him.

It was easier than he would have imagined it would be to forget that hundreds of people were watching his every move, but he found that it really was just that easy. Maybe it was the fact that his mother had always made him dance with her when he was a child, but he felt a bit nostalgic, like he knew this girl from some place.

That was impossible, right?

"I'm sorry for forcing your hand like that," Yuni murmured, keeping her head down in his shoulder so no one would see her lips moving. "You really didn't seem like you wanted to dance…"

She was right about that, though he wouldn't say. Even_ he_ knew that it was rude. It wasn't like she was the reason he didn't want to-it was more that he was worried about Giotto and the others.

He had enough of their secrets. After the dance was over, he was going to confront them about their strange behavior and Tsuna was not going to let them talk themselves out of it like they had been doing for the last couple of days.

Tsuna shook his head and chuckled.

"No, I'm actually having a good time dancing…It's just-"

"All the people, right? I've never liked big things like this either." She confided, nodding to the people around. Tsuna gave a cursory glance around-

And promptly choked on his tongue.

There, leaning on the wall like he owned the place, was Hibari Kyoya, Principal and man he had been avoiding like the plague for the last few weeks.

If that wasn't bad enough _he was looking right over here-!_

Before their eyes could connect, Tsuna dropped his head.

God, was this man a blood hound or what? Did he have a tracker on him? Why was it that wherever he went, Hibari Kyoya seemed to be?

This couldn't be coincidence could it? Could this be the reason that Giotto had been acting weird all night?

He was going to kill him with a hatchet.

Giotto could have_ warned_ him that his potential murderer was here tonight! Hibari Kyoya enjoyed toying with students and causing them pain for no reason-but what of him?

Someone that Hibari had a _personal_ vendetta against?

He would either die or be eating through a straw for the rest of his miserable life.

He had been spinning Yuni toward the wall Hibari was at, and though it looked strange, Tsuna spun oddly and changed direction before Yuni even stopped spinning. Yuni almost stumbled as they made their way to the opposite side of the room.

He was still safe, right? Hibari didn't know who he was yet, right?

Though…

_Why the hell was he staring at him if Hibari didn't know who he was?_

Tsuna glanced down at the girl in his arms thoughtfully, his lips twisting in thought.

Maybe Hibari wanted to dance with this girl?

Honestly, Tsuna couldn't imagine Hibari Kyoya holding hands with a girl, much last pining over one for a dance. The very mental image of Hibari looking at some girl with puppy dog eyes and his tail wagging was enough to make him snort.

Yuni glanced up at him curiously.

"Something funny?" She asked cautiously, looking at him like he was crazy.

Hmm. Maybe he was going crazy. Why else would some weird person come up to him in a black cloak if he wasn't delusional?

"Nothing at all," Tsuna said smoothly, gliding over the dance floor with grace he didn't know he possessed.

He wished they had chosen to play a slightly shorter song though.

His eyes roamed the crowd and he almost choked again when his eyes landed on his Chemistry teacher lounging against a snack table casually.

_They were everywhere-!_

His head whipped back to where Hibari was, but the spot was empty. Frantically, his eyes travelled over the mass of bodies and he almost whimpered when he spotted the _man making his way over here._

The song was almost over and Hibari was getting closer.

He needed a way out!

His eyes shot toward Mukuro who was making his way over and for a moment, Tsuna allowed himself a second to mentally panic.

While his mental self was running in circles and crying hysterically, he almost didn't notice Alaude until it was too late.

Alaude, who was the definition of grace itself, walking straight into Hibari without so much as batting an overly long eyelash. The tray he was carrying (Where the hell did he get that?) clattered to the ground, spilling empty cups all over the marble floor.

"Whoops," Alaude droned, sounding completely unfazed as always, "How very _clumsy_ of me."

Hibari stared back and for a second stood there before attempting to move around him but Alaude stood before him, arms crossed.

"Won't you help me pick these up?"

Tsuna looked away and gave a mental sigh of relief, not realizing just how strange he looked.

Though he wasn't out of the clear yet.

Mukuro was still making a beeline straight toward him.

He highly doubted he would get that lucky again-

"Hey! Watch the fuck where you're going!"

Wide caramel eyes watched as G practically barreled into his Chemistry teacher and sent them both sprawling across the floor. (Somehow they still looked suave when they should have looked like idiots. How is that fair?) G was practically sitting on top of a scowling Mukuro, a smug grin on his face.

Was it just him or did G seem unexpectedly pleased about something? Up on stage, Giotto looked like a peacock with his feathers preening.

_Strange…He could understand why they kept Hibari away from him…but why Mukuro?_

He wasn't going to question his luck though.

The music slowed to a stop and Tsuna bowed, bringing Yuni's hand to his mouth to lay a kiss on her knuckles.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you," He murmured and Yuni blushed.

He was almost home free-a few more moments and he could politely excuse himself backstage, fake an illness, and walk home before anyone could think to look for him!

Except-

_Lambo!_

He had to find the kid in the throng of bodies, a kid that came to his knees in a crowd of adult bodies.

_Wonderful._ He really should have bought a tracker for the runt before they came here. Or he could have hired a babysitter. That would have been the _smart _thing to do.

The crowd around him were getting restless but Tsuna wasn't paying attention to that, his mind looking for the quickest way to excuse himself.

What pulled his mind from his mental wanderings was a high pitched voice that he'd know anywhere.

"Let Lambo-san go!"

His dress shoes made a loud scuffing noise on the floor he turned around and his eyes immediately found his charge.

He wished he hadn't turned.

He wished he could have spent a few more moments being oblivious, but it was too late.

Lambo was being held by the scruff of his cow suit like a cat, his covered feet kicking the air below him frantically.

A man, blonde hair and a scruffy beard, was holding a glock to his head.

Tsuna's heart lurched, lodging in his throat.

"No one move! If they do, the kid gets his brains blown all over the floor!" The man barked harshly and Tsuna could see Lambo's eyes tearing up.

No matter how adamant Lambo was that he was a hit man and whatnot, he was still only a little boy.

Anyone would be scared in that position.

Tsuna had always had a short temper, but it was just that. Short and explosive and so very_, very_ hot.

But this was completely different.

Instead of heat, his veins where cooling, filling with a cold ice that froze his heart.

The sound of a hammer of a gun being cocked had his head whipping around to land on a man in a suit, a fedora shadowing his eyes.

"Are you stupid? You do know what you have walked into, don't you? Who you are dealing with?" The voice was flat and the gun was trained on the man's forehead, rock steady.

The man scoffed in false bravado, but Tsuna could see the sweat beading the man's head, rolling down his temple.

That was bad-if the guy got desperate he could pull without meaning to and Lambo would pay the price.

"Of course I know! That's why I have _him!_" He shook Lambo mercilessly, ignoring the child's muffled sobs.

The ice coating Tsuna's heart fissured at the sound.

"No matter how pathetic the brat is, he is still Vongola's Tenth Lightening Guardian! You can't lose him because of your AWOL Tenth, can you?"

Tsuna glanced around at the stone faces of the adults. The only people that looked marginally frightened and confused were a few of his class mates, but everyone else was way to calm with a psycho path waving a loaded gun around.

What the fuck _were_ these people?

"I want the girl and you can have the brat back!" His crazed eyes landed on Yuni.

She clutched Tsuna's jacket, the action seeking comfort and immediately those crazed eyes landed on her hand.

Tsuna's eyes slid around the room, landing on Giotto.

_His eyes._

Tsuna had never seen Giotto's eyes looked so frightened, so absolutely horrified. His blonde head was shaking slowly as if dazed because Giotto already knew what was happening.

This crazy guy wanted the girl clutching his coat and Tsuna was the only one standing in his way.

Carefully, Tsuna slid in front of the girl, blocking her the best he could with his slight frame. He put his hand up slowly, shaking his head.

"You should put that down," Tsuna cautioned, "There are a lot more people here and there's only one of you…"

"Shut up!" He bellowed and Tsuna cringed when Lambo let out a high pitched shriek of fear. "Hand her over kid, or this one will die! Then how will you find your pathetic Tenth?"

People, Tsuna couldn't tell who, growled in the crowd and he found it odd.

Was this person they were searching for _that_ important?

That didn't matter though. Right now, he needed to get Lambo from that man.

He shook off the girl's hand from his coat and took a careful step forward, sliding his foot silently. The man still startled, taking a step back and aiming the gun shakily toward his chest.

"Stay back! Do you wanna die? Huh?"

Tsuna couldn't seem to swallow, his mouth completely dry and his tongue felt numb. He kept taking small steps forward, all the while keeping his body placed in front of the girl's. He could distantly make out the sound of Giotto cursing, but everything sounded under water to him.

The man had backed himself against one of the large columns and bumped against it.

He was only a few feet away now-if he reached forward he could grab him.

The question was would he get shot before he could grab Lambo?

"Hand me him," Tsuna coaxed gently, hands outstretched.

Tsuna knew people when he met them and this person needed mental help.

He was close enough he could smell the lingering stench of alcohol and he fought not to recoil in disgust.

The man's hand wavered, like he was unsure of what he was doing and Tsuna stepped closer.

"You don't want to hurt anyone, right? You want to hand Lambo over without hurting him…" The man nodded, eyes going glassy, "Yeah? But you're hurting him now aren't you? You don't want that…"

"I don't…want…that…?"

Tsuna nodded, shooting Lambo what he hoped was a reassuring look. He was aware that the room was so quiet you could hear a pen drop and Tsuna needed it to stay that way so the man wouldn't scare and shoot someone.

"That's right. Just lower the gun to the floor and kick it over to me. Make sure the safety is on…"

The man was nodding and Tsuna almost sagged from the rush of relief.

Just a bit more…time.

But time wasn't on Tsuna's side.

He had been so focused on getting the man calm he had nearly forgotten that Lambo was a hair's breathe from panicking.

Lambo squirmed in the man's hold, chubby arms reaching for his hair.

"Must…stay…calm…!"

Tsuna caught a glimpse of something purple at the same time the man did. The man's eyes, previously glazed over sharpened in his panic and he pointed the loaded gun at the child's head.

Tsuna didn't think-he just _jumped._

He rammed into the man's arm and the sound of gunfire blew his eardrums. He heard Lambo hit the floor but he couldn't focus on that. His shoulder felt like it was on fire, burning from the inside and charring his bones.

Something heavy, something purple, landed on him and smoke billowed around him in a foggy haze.

The last thing he heard before his vision turned black was screaming and his Giotto-nii's anguished howl, sounding like a wounded animal.

"_Tsuna!" _

_**0**_

_**0**_

_**0**_

**Wow…18 pages…my hands hurt! Cliff hanger…sorry^.^; Don't worry though-already started to type the next chapter!**

**Don't really like this chapter…seems a bit choppy to me **

**Review please! Your comments make me smile! See? - XD**

**Allen**


End file.
